


【狼队】No Way Out

by Rumless



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 酒吧老板狼×律政精英队CP：主狼队，含队琴，天使蝶，天使狼（X-23劳拉），夜天使预警：婚外情！！！慎入！有一种婚姻，是变了质的爱情。利益，不过是强行注入的保鲜剂，勉强维系着名存实亡的婚姻，却拯救不了随风逝去的爱情。所以，爱情、婚姻与利益，到底又有什么关系？又该怎么取舍？





	1. Chapter 1

如果说婚姻是爱情的坟墓，那么婚后共同财产和其中错综复杂的利益关系，就是一段苟延残喘的婚姻被宣判死刑前最后的一剂肾上腺素，足以让一对怒不可遏的爱侣彻底找回理智，为了实现利益最大化而保持着貌合神离的表象。这就是已婚人士的身不由己，亦是眼前这个棕发男人最大的悲哀。

身着高定西装的男人从头到脚都透着绝望，他近乎颤抖地摘下眼镜，无助地扶着额，一不留神弄乱了自己打理得一丝不苟的背头，他近乎啜泣着说着什么。离棕发男人不远，窝在沙发里的白衣女人与他形成了鲜明的对比。女人歪着头，任由金发散落，耳饰上的流苏触碰到颈肩，发出轻微的声响。她微微低下头，往记录板上写了点什么，随后继续饶有兴致地看着男人，脸上带着一如既往、洞悉一切的笑意，“斯科特，你说过你大学主修的是文学对吧！”

斯科特愣了一下，似乎没料想到自己说了那么多之后，换来的却是心理医生这样一句无关紧要的话，但从小接受的教育要求他保持彬彬有礼，他只得点了点头，调整了一下情绪，回答道，“是的，弗罗斯特医生，我的确学过文学。但准确的说……文学仅仅是我的第二学位。我主修的是工商管理。当然，我也有去旁听过神学和心理学，因为琴……”斯科特似乎被自己无意中提到的名字震惊到了，他张了张嘴，声音却就此戛然而止。

被称作“弗罗斯特医生”的金发女人挑了一下眉，她放下笔和记录板，却仍然微笑着柔声道，“斯科特，如果我没猜错的话，是你父亲逼着你读工商管理的对吧！我记得你说过你选修文学，是因为高中的时候特别喜欢上文学课。但为什么最后还是选择了哈佛法学院？”

斯科特似乎没从医生这个毫无关联且毫无逻辑可言的问题中缓过劲来，他无力地抬手揉了揉自己紧皱的眉心，叹了口气，眼底却是早已习以为常的淡然，“因为我父亲曾经也是律师，他希望我能继承他的衣钵，将来像他一样成为参议员、国务卿，甚至有一天去参选总统。学法律对我将来某天参政有益无害，毕竟美利坚宪政的基石是我们这些律师，不是吗？而且全美可没有哪个法学院有学士学位的。”

“所以，为什么是工商管理和文学？”弗罗斯特医生追问道，“据我所知，商学院到文理学院的路程可不算短！”

斯科特沉默了半晌，还是开口解释道，“你知道判决最终都是陪审团做出的对吧！我父亲认为文学功底能帮助我写出更完美的陈述以打动陪审团，而工商管理有助于我理解商业法……”

弗罗斯特医生放下了笔，神情复杂地看着斯科特，难得打断了男人的话语，“斯科特，一直以来你都按照你父亲所预设的轨迹生活，学哪种专业，做哪种职业，与什么人结婚……你有想过自己究竟想要什么吗？”

我究竟想要什么？

斯科特微微一愣，不由自主地开始思考这个从未想过的问题。这的确是他始料未及的。从出生开始，斯科特就没有选择。一场车祸夺走了父母的生命，就连才几个月大的弟弟也一同逝去，只有斯科特独活了下来。他是幸运的，却也是不幸的。六岁那年，被兰谢尔参议员和泽维尔教授秘密领养。他们将斯科特视如己出，但，根本没有人会知道成为这对隐瞒多年关系的夫夫的养子，需要肩负多大的责任……斯科特从咨询室出来，又去洗手间整理了一下无意中弄乱的头发，这才算是冷静下来。交代司机把车开回去就可以下班了，发现时间尚早，斯科特也没有回家的心情，独自游荡在街头。临走前弗罗斯特医生的话还回荡在耳边——“别把自己逼得太紧，给你的好哥们打个电话，出去喝一杯，放松一下吧！”

放松吗？

斯科特略显迟疑，思索着出去喝一杯是否会耽误明天的日程后，还是发信息跟琴说一声今晚会晚点回去，后者一如既往地回了两个看不出情绪的字母“OK”，连丈夫的去向也懒得过问。斯科特知道，这并不是出于所谓的信任，却也早就习惯了妻子的冷淡，叹了口气，拨了发小的号码。那头“嘟”了半天，久到斯科特几乎都失了耐心挂掉电话，却传来了沃伦·沃辛顿三世那略带醉意的声音。

“晚上好呀，华尔街之狼？”那头的人似乎费尽心机才找到了一个相对安静的环境，即使隔着一扇门还是掩不住震耳欲聋的乐声，倒显得有几分欲盖弥彰。斯科特微微一愣，最终还是在强调自己不喜欢这个称呼和询问对方在哪之间，选择了后者。“我？”沃伦似乎有点尴尬，轻咳了一声，“额……我说晚宴会场的……洗手间你信吗？”此话一出，斯科特这才反应过来为了维护沃辛顿家族岌岌可危的形象，今晚沃伦本该携未婚妻坎蒂丝·萨瑟恩参加一场慈善晚宴，不求改变媒体的风向，但最起码做出点两人如胶似漆的假象。

“你在哪？”斯科特无可救药地转变为工作模式，“我跟你说过多少遍了，再被狗仔拍到你和伊丽莎白……”

“别……算我求你了，斯科特，非工作时间别跟我谈工作。头疼！”沃伦的语调里透着无奈，但又带着一丝无可奈何，“如果你只是想来陪我喝一杯的话，我们老地方见。”斯科特甚至来不及多说些什么，通话已经被沃伦无情的掐断，惹得斯科特只得叹了口气，拦了辆的士前往沃伦常去的那家X武器酒吧。然而等他赶到之时，才发现沃伦还穿着晚宴上那身礼服，只是那黑领结不知何时已经散开了，随意耷拉在颈上，甚至连衬衫前襟的纽扣也开了几颗，那头上了发胶的金发早已散乱，随意在额前垂下一缕。沃伦跌跌撞撞地站了起来，举起手中的酒杯，招呼人群，“敬华尔街大律师斯科特·萨默斯！”

斯科特无奈地接下了沃伦强塞过来的酒杯，略抿了一小口，最终还是皱着眉，将酒杯放回了桌上。

“你怎么穿得跟随时要上法庭一样？”沃伦吐槽了一句，随手搂过身旁的紫发美人，就着女友那涂着黑色指甲油的指尖，吸了口她夹在指尖的烟。他肆无忌惮地呼出烟雾，掏出烟盒给斯科特递了一根，随手掏出火机顺势帮他点上。缭绕的烟雾惹得人心烦意乱，就连斯科特自己也不知道究竟是为了什么？因为沃伦的恣意妄为，导致明天势必一上班就得埋头草拟律师函？还是因为自己极度苦恼的一切，沃伦总是毫不顾忌？斯科特不知道，或许自己只是没有勇气像沃伦那样干脆破罐子破摔。趁着沃伦起身去买下一轮的酒，斯科特难得和沃伦的秘密情人伊丽莎白·布拉多克有独处的机会。伊丽莎白只是朝斯科特礼貌的笑笑，随手将烟灰弹进威士忌的残冰里。

“你究竟喜欢沃伦什么？你知道他下个月就要和萨瑟恩小姐结婚了对吧！”

斯科特问出了一直以来的疑问，得到的却是伊丽莎白的一声轻笑，“斯科蒂，认真算起来，坎蒂丝·萨瑟恩才是那个插足者，不是吗？”斯科特微微一愣，是了，沃伦和伊丽莎白第一次约会的时候也才十七八岁，两人分分合合数次，也不是没见他两身边换过人，但总能毫无征兆的又走到一起。十年晃眼而过，伊丽莎白不急着嫁，倒是沃伦某天醉酒醒来，突然良心发现冲回沃辛顿庄园，去和那个他一向看不上的继母要那祖传的订婚戒指，才发现被自家老爹强塞了个所谓的“娃娃亲”。但斯科特的思绪很快被沃伦打断了，金发男人笑容满面，一手揽上伊丽莎白的肩，一手用啤酒瓶去冰斯科特的脸，“在聊什么？”

“还能聊什么？聊你的未婚妻呗。”伊丽莎白端着酒杯，有一下没一下地用吸管搅拌着里头的冰块和酒液。

沃伦一瞬间吃瘪，表情也不太对，只是轻咳一声，把酒瓶塞给斯科特，转身搂住伊丽莎白的腰，声音都弱了下去，“贝齐，不是说好了不提这事嘛！就是个政治联姻，你别听媒体瞎说，等过了风头就该离了……”

这是上东区的惯用手法，联姻以成联盟，婚姻也就成了买卖，未婚子女都待价而沽的商品。斯科特和琴就是这么结了婚，绝非因为爱情，仅仅是因为葛蕾家族能对斯科特的养父兰谢尔参议员的竞选有益。如今就连沃伦这种浪迹情场的公子哥，也将步了斯科特的后尘，或许政治联姻才是他们的最终归宿。为了守护实实在在握在手里的利益，爱情这种虚无缥缈的东西，看起来确实是可以随便牺牲掉的。毕竟在利益至上、金钱至上的上东区贵族眼里，最一文不值的就是爱情。

伊丽莎白并没有待太久，就借口明天有通告起了身，沃伦也没强留她，只是嘱咐了一句路上小心，也没起身去送。斯科特也没开口多说什么，他心里清楚，虽说他总是担心沃伦和伊丽莎白的恋情被狗仔拍去，但事实上他两比谁都知道这地下情该怎么玩。

斯科特斟酌了半天，这才开了口，“你和萨瑟恩小姐……”

“她玩她的，我玩我的。”沃伦一口饮尽杯中的威士忌，神情里多了几分无奈，“大家都以为我和她突然公布婚讯是为了她肚子里的孩子，其实那孩子根本不是我的。”

“什……什么？”

沃伦笑了笑，笑容里带着的无奈更甚，“她有她想保护的人，我也有。不过就是场生意，互相利用，三年合同期一到就寻个由头离婚。”说着，沃伦一把搂过斯科特的肩，“别垂头丧气的，我还等着你给我草拟婚前协议书呢！别想那么多了，难得出来一趟，我们好好喝一杯。”

斯科特心中不由得泛起了一阵悲哀，比当初知晓琴和他亦是因为家族利益才被安排在一起一样。他究竟不是沃伦，没办法狠下心用冷冰冰的合同面对一场逢场作戏的婚姻。斯科特只是沉默着被沃伦拉到吧台，失神地看着沃伦和酒保谈天说地，感叹着好友的心大。

“你是沃辛顿三世的朋友？”

一个声音骤然在耳边响起，一只大手也顺势伸到了斯科特面前，“罗根·豪利特，交个朋友？”


	2. Chapter 2

罗根是这家X武器酒吧的老板，与沃伦相识倒也不奇怪。沃伦喝多了的时候，斯科特来接过他几次，倒也和罗根打过几次照面。但也就是个点头之交，连对方的名字也不曾知晓。但不得不说，罗根是个非常有魅力的人，白背心外头随意罩件皮衣，就能勾得人频频侧目。肌肉勃发的胸前，晃悠着块军牌项链，叼着雪茄的嘴角，勾起一抹带着痞气的笑。这样的人怎会主动跑来和斯科特交朋友？望着来人，斯科特的眼神里多了几分疑惑，却还是扶了把眼镜，微笑着把手递了上去，和对方轻轻一握，便收了回来。想想又觉得不太妥当，又从西装内袋里掏出名片夹，恭恭敬敬地将名片递了过去，“这是我的名片，豪利特先生。”  
罗根倒也没矫情，只是微微挑眉，随手接了过去，瞄了一眼，“斯科特·萨默斯？”罗根抬起头，看了看斯科特的脸，又看了看翻看了一下那张名片，“哟，年轻有为啊，小子！这么年轻就当上律所冠名合伙人了？克劳斯-卡西迪-萨默斯，大律所哈！”斯科特极少有应付非应酬场合社交的机会，一时间有几分无法适应，只得尴尬地笑笑。好在罗根似乎也不介意，反倒将那名片收进钱包里，示意酒保给斯科特倒杯生啤，“我可没什么名片和你交换，这样吧，今晚你和沃辛顿三世的酒钱算我的。”  
不知道从哪里冒出来的沃伦，也就听到这么一句，抛下句“这可是你说的”就赶紧招呼酒保把酒架顶层的好酒请下来，惹得罗根大骂金发男人得了便宜还卖乖。斯科特被逗乐了，无意识地露出了两小虎牙，看得罗根晃了神。但两人都很快恢复了常态，开始有一搭没一搭地聊起天来。只要罗根问，斯科特就答，搞得不太像聊天，倒像是面试或者……相亲。斯科特走神的功夫，罗根却突然来了一句，“你看着不太像律师。”  
罗根向来有什么说什么，想到了什么也就说什么了，“我还以为得多看几部电影才能跟你同频聊天呢！”  
“哦？”斯科特明显被逗乐了，抿了一小口酒，皱着眉将酒杯放回原位，这才说道，“你《金装律师》看多了吧，谁有那闲时间和那些实习律师打嘴炮？”  
“看来你还不算太无趣。”罗根笑了，随手把那半截雪茄架了在酒杯上，“一开始我还以为你是个西装都要三件套的老学究，现在看起来就算是个老师，大概也是很受欢迎的类型。”说着，罗根招了招手，示意酒保把生啤撤走，“生啤好像不太对你胃口，要不来杯螺丝起子？”斯科特并搞不懂那些花里胡哨的鸡尾酒名，只是微微点头也算是应允了，罗根也点了点头，嘱咐酒保别加冰。斯科特默默接过那杯橙黄的饮料，朝罗根微微一笑，轻声说了句谢谢。  
也许是与罗根的邂逅太过于美好，也许是去了冰的螺丝起子与橙汁太过于趋近，导致斯科特多喝了两杯，最终华尔街大律师还是不敌鸡尾酒里那为数不多的伏特加，醉倒在吧台上。沃伦也喝了不少，没了监管人的他，脑子一热抢了驻唱歌手的吉他便跳上了舞台，一曲高歌把自己唱上了第二天一早的头条。斯科特宿醉醒来得知消息，差点没气得两眼一翻昏死过去。虽说沃辛顿药业有一栋楼的律师随时欢迎社会各界的挑衅，但作为沃伦的私人律师，斯科特不得不做起了形象公关该做的活。好在伊丽莎白走得早，还没有被狗仔盯上，倒也没被卷进这事端，斯科特也算松了口气，开始起草律师函。然而还没来得及动手，就被助理的访客提醒打断。  
“萨默斯先生，有位坎蒂丝·萨瑟恩小姐来访。”斯科特心中咯噔一下，昨天沃伦提及了他和坎蒂丝之间的秘密协议，让斯科特一瞬间有点不知道该如何面对她。明明身在孕期，却还是踩着十几公分高跟鞋的黑发女人，在保镖的搀扶下，进了斯科特的办公室。她毫不客气地窝进沙发里，向门外斯科特的小秘书玛德琳讨了杯热牛奶。  
斯科特暗中观察着坎蒂丝，却猜不透她的来意。他已经很久没见过坎蒂丝了。上一次见面大概是中学时代，黑发女孩还苦恼着今天用什么发带搭配自己的制服裙。她和沃伦的恋情不过进行了短短三个月，虽不至于老死不相往来了，但也算是多年未见了。所以斯科特听闻了沃伦和坎蒂丝的婚讯后，简直可以说是大跌眼镜。但没想到他两的喜事，到头来不过是依附于一纸合约。斯科特从没想过会和坎蒂丝如此再次见面，坎蒂丝却不以为然，大大方方地和斯科特问好，“好久不见，斯科蒂。”  
斯科特轻咳一声，扶了把眼镜，这才说道，“好久不见。”  
坎蒂丝微笑着，神情就像和好友喝顿下午茶一样轻松，她伸手伸手将鬓角一缕头发别到耳后，“昨晚的单身派对玩得开心吗？你也是知道的，派对这种事向来是女人置办的，肯尼就是直性子，实在是招待不周。”  
斯科特微微一愣，作为沃伦的首席伴郎，他非常确定，昨晚根本不是什么告别单身的疯狂派对，只是沃伦喝多了之后，再正常不过的发酒疯。但坎蒂丝却执意如此说，只怕已经和沃伦达成共识，此行就是为了统一口径。斯科特也不是傻子，一点就通的事，也容不得他多思考些什么，“挺好的，就是酒喝多了，到现在都有些头疼。”坎蒂丝微微一笑，贴心的让保镖帮忙去楼下买杯咖啡来给斯科特解解酒。待那保镖离开，斯科特这才叹了口气，“说吧，你的目的是什么？”  
坎蒂丝手抚着自己的小腹，也不说废话，直接开门见山，“肯尼告诉你，我和他的真实关系了对吧！”  
斯科特微微一愣，一瞬间意识到这种秘密协议是绝对不允许有第三个人知晓的，而坎蒂丝此行唯一的目的就是——封口。  
“你想怎么样？”  
“你是整个华尔街，乃至全美出了名的大律师，我相信你的职业操守。”坎蒂丝捧着牛奶，抿了一小口，“既然知道了，就由你起草我和肯尼的婚前协议吧！”  
斯科特还没从震惊中缓过劲来，办公室的门再次被沃伦敲开了，金发男人换掉了昨晚那套酒气熏天的礼服，一头金发打理得一丝不苟，随性又乱中有序，再配上那迷倒万千少女的微笑，整个人又再次生龙活虎起来，如果不是用大黑墨镜遮盖那黑眼圈，还真没半点宿醉的迹象。他朝斯科特点点头，紧接着像所有热恋中的情侣那样，抬手摘掉墨镜，俯身亲吻了坎蒂丝的鬓角，贴心地询问身处孕期的未婚妻感觉怎么样。但坎蒂丝丝毫不给面子，推了推沃伦，“别装了，斯科蒂又不是不知道。再说了，我肚子里边又不是你的崽。”  
“你以为我愿意啊？对面楼有狗仔端着长镜头，指不定拍去多少。”沃伦也丝毫不客气，面上却还是保持着笑意，背对着落地玻璃窗蹲下，作势抚了抚坎蒂丝的小腹，实则只是碰了碰她的手背，“而且再不济，这小家伙将来怎么的也得叫我一声教父吧！”坎蒂丝似乎被有狗仔偷拍这事吓了一跳，却也没有什么过激反应，只是假装娇羞地低下头，又推了推沃伦的肩，“别这样，斯科蒂看着呢！”说着她抬手掩住自己的嘴型，来了一句，“你想得倒是挺美，那我是不是应该把教母先定给伊丽莎白？”  
斯科特只觉得身子一僵，心也跟着寒了，如果不是知道真相，他指不定觉得这对大婚在即的爱侣有多么的甜蜜，甚至可能会羡慕他们。但斯科特如今是明白了，所有甜蜜的表象不过是互飙演技的产物，他两要是演员，不拿影帝影后都对不起观众。  
没过多久，沃伦就牵着坎蒂丝的手离开了，刚出办公楼，就被门外的记者围得水泄不通，面对镜头俨然是一对让人生羡的金童玉女。看着实时采访，斯科特只觉得头疼，却也一瞬间想到了自己和妻子琴·葛蕾刚结婚不久的样子，或许……那时候的琴对他倾尽所有的爱意，也是迫于家族安排下不得已而为之的演技吧！斯科特叹了口气，突然特别想去X武器酒吧，或许……再喝一杯才是解决宿醉最好的方法。  
但，他不知道，那人又是否愿意陪他再喝上一杯？


	3. Chapter 3

等斯科特忙完手头的事务，才发现天色已经昏暗，瞄了一眼几乎满电的手机，上头并未收到任何琴的短信。红发女人似乎对丈夫错过晚餐习以为常，连问一句的必要都已经没有了。斯科特叹了口气，到底什么时候开始，自己和琴都已经走到这种地步了？一个借口工作忙碌非得熬到发妻入睡后才深夜归家，一个对丈夫不管不顾肆意挥霍下辈子都不一定花得完的信托基金。  
大概是演戏演多了，也厌倦了。  
斯科特根本不知道自己有多久没坐下来和琴好好谈一谈了，但仔细想来两人也不知道多久没有一起共进过晚餐，就连结婚纪念日都是让秘书去订下个季度的新款包包或是随便选一款克拉数额大得惊人的宝石戒指敷衍。顶多在秘书玛德琳的提醒下，再附带一大束玫瑰花，让花店老板帮忙写张卡片，再让人挑下午茶时段送到琴面前，让她在名媛闺蜜中有那么点炫耀的资本。斯科特唯一庆幸的是，他和琴没有孩子。还好没有，否则对孩子来说，这样不称职的父母也是令人心寒。苦了彼此，没必要再耽误孩子一生。当然，斯科特心里也清楚，兰谢尔家族的孩子是从来没有选择的。养父埃里克亲生的双胞胎姐弟旺达和皮特罗，一个在深爱的丈夫意外过世之后不得不为了家族再嫁他人，一个对妻子的背叛咬牙切齿却得假装什么都不曾发生过。斯科特大概是最幸运的一个，娶了自以为爱的人，即便到头来发现都是利益面前的凑合，但斯科特也没什么可抱怨的，最起码他真的曾经爱过琴，只是那些微不足道的爱意，在婚后生活的摩擦之下，如过眼云烟般消散殆尽，连相互怨恨的欲望也没有了……  
进入酒吧的时候，里头的人不算少，却也不算太多。对于酒吧来说时间还是太早了些，就连昨晚被沃伦赶下台的驻唱歌手都还没开始表演，自顾自地在台下调着琴弦。斯科特到吧台边坐下，四处张望着，却始终不见罗根的身影。也对，人家是老板，又不是店长，确实没必要天天都在店里待着。斯科特坐在吧台半天没想起来昨晚喝的那杯鸡尾酒的名字，好在酒保认出了斯科特给他端了一杯过来。斯科特道了句谢，默默想着是否喝完这杯就回家？还是再去哪里逛逛，以免过早回家不可避免的和琴打了照面，平白无故再吵一架。斯科特没什么朋友，而沃伦昨晚整了那出，今天肯定是窝家里避风头，定不会赴约而来的。想来也无处可去，斯科特开始思索着，要不要回公司再整整几天后的庭审资料，顺便完善一下陈述。然而，肩头却被毫无征兆地拍了一下。  
“嗨，大律师，怎么有空过来？”罗根也不知道刚去哪了，只穿着那白背心，随手把皮衣外套丢吧台上，手肘往吧台上一搭，一脸惬意，说着，还从口袋掏出盒明显新买的烟——正是斯科特常抽的牌子登喜路，还是薄荷爆珠款，一看就不是罗根的菜。但罗根却笑着给斯科特递了一支，随后便掏出火机，准备帮斯科特点。在看到斯科特捏爆了爆珠才叼上之时，罗根明显愣了一下，似乎第一次见，但他掩饰得还算不错，见斯科特叼上烟，立马就凑过去讨好地帮他点上。之后，罗根又在斯科特的注视下，轻车熟路地掏出一支，学着斯科特的样子捏爆爆珠，这才叼上一支点着了。第一口下去，罗根的眉头明显皱了一下，但也很快舒展开来。斯科特心中暗笑，他不是看不出罗根的用意，只是揣着明白装糊涂。他知道自己不应该这么做，但还是没有拒绝罗根这拍在马腿上的讨好。在上东区摸爬滚打这么多年，斯科特再怎么愚钝，怕也是被逼着开了窍，更何况斯科特还是个律师，善于捕捉人们那些难以掩饰的微表情，而且那完全不符合罗根口味的香烟，已经明显得彻底暴露了罗根的底牌。斯科特默默抽着那烟，呼出的烟雾缭绕得让人心烦意乱，就连爆珠所带来的阵阵薄荷味都无法驱散斯科特内心的阴翳。  
事实上斯科特并没有多喜欢抽烟。  
上学时代好哥们沃伦躲学校厕所抽烟的年代，斯科特都没碰香烟这玩意儿。哪里想到毕了业，夹在婚姻和家族利益中间，精神压力大得几乎把斯科特压垮，某一天斯科特鬼使神差地接过了沃伦递来的烟，从此戒不掉，也不想戒了。无处诉苦也总得找个方式疏解，抽烟也许算是个相对保险的方式。就连养父埃里克得知了斯科特开始抽烟都没有多说什么，他无意给养子塑造一个自律者形象。向来严肃的老人只是轻咳一声，难得用那带着莎翁气质的腔调开了一句无伤大雅的玩笑，“烟是一个好的开始，接下来你可以开始学罗斯福每天喝十杯马提尼了！”当然，斯科特没有当真，即使知道也许养父指不定就是这个意思，当然，他指大抵也是成为下一个罗斯福，而不是马提尼。兰谢尔家族若是能出个总统，倒也不负多年来的栽培。斯科特至今都记得幼时养父让他做的选择题，抽烟酗酒和烟酒不沾的两人中哪一个会成为伟人？斯科特像所有孩子那样，天真的选择了后者，却没想到迎来的是养父的勃然大怒，因为烟酒不沾的那家伙是希特勒。斯科特心里清楚，有犹太人血统的养父只是膈应烟酒不沾又不近女色的家伙，他说这些没用的美好特质做作得让他想到希特勒。但事实也确实如此，太过完美的人设总是透着几分虚假，有着莫名其妙的矫揉造作，而有些可有可无的“污点”，反倒更得民调的偏爱。  
“斯科特？”  
罗根的声音拉回了斯科特早已不知道飘到何处的思绪，他不好意思地朝罗根笑了笑，“抱歉，我很少连续两天喝酒，头有点晕。”  
“那就别再喝了！”罗根的眉头随即皱了一下，他快速地抢走斯科特手里的酒杯，让酒保换杯无酒精的来。罗根没再多说什么其他的，只是盯着斯科特的侧颜许久，久到斯科特都有点发毛了，这才开了口，“我……可以跟你……交换联系方式吗？”  
斯科特似乎没想到罗根憋了半天，就来了这么一句，一时间没忍住“噗呲”一声笑了出来，“我不是把名片给你了吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

“名片？”  
罗根反倒是笑了，“谁不知道你们华尔街时兴名片上不是自己号码？只怕我拨过去就算不是你的秘书，也是你的助理律师接的吧！”说着，罗根还真把钱包给掏了出来，信誓旦旦地拨了号码，没想到斯科特手边的手机几秒钟之后也跟着亮了。斯科特被彻底逗乐了，笑容在那表情寡淡的脸上显现出来，连带着露出了两颗小虎牙，他炫耀似的拿起手机，朝罗根扬了扬。然而，罗根的目光仍有几分发愣，半信半疑地盯着斯科特。  
斯科特只得接通电话，将手机举到耳边，笑道，“这回信了吧！”斯科特的声音似穿透云层的光束，隔着手机屏幕透过听筒传来。酒吧还未到生意最好的时候，乐声还不至于震耳欲聋，罗根只觉得听筒中男人的声音与身旁男人传来的声音交相辉映，似二重奏般听得罗根一时间也无暇顾及究竟是不是真的来自听筒了。斯科特挂掉了电话，饶有兴致地看着罗根那发愣的眼神，笑着解释道，“其实华尔街时兴的是两套名片，为了防止私人时间被占用。”斯科特还真掏出了名片夹，递了另一张名片给罗根。后者这才反应过来，接过名片，定睛一看才发现两张名片其实没什么不同，只是其中一张上头少了私人电话，徒留一个冷冰冰的办公室座机号。斯科特笑了笑，指着那一串号码，“你看过《金装律师》对吧！这个号码才是我秘书玛德琳的，她接听后觉得有必要才会转给我。”说着，斯科特抬手摘掉眼镜，让劳累了一天的眼睛稍作放松，那双被无框镜一时掩盖了几分神采的湛蓝瞳孔展露无遗，罗根看得有几分失神，似乎就此迷失在那双蓝眸之中。  
这小子还蛮好看的，罗根自顾自地想着。  
其实罗根以前并不觉得斯科特有多好看，虽说不算丢进人堆里找不到，相反还有点引人注目的类型，那一身高定西装、手工皮鞋，外加打理得一丝不苟的背头，一看就像个斯文败类。即使放在沃辛顿三世这种漂亮得有点雌雄难辨的家伙旁边，斯科特也并不显得逊色太多，最起码罗根总会忍不住多看几眼。但，仅此而已。罗根心里清楚自己有几斤几两，斯科特很对他的胃口是没错，但这样高高在上的家伙，出身不凡，高学历高智商，只怕并不好相处，而且指不定已经被家族安排给了哪个幸运的名媛淑女。在多次拐弯抹角跟斯科特的好友沃伦打探之后，得知斯科特已经结婚的罗根，也就打消了搭讪的念头。然而，看到斯科特多次来接喝得烂醉的沃伦之后，罗根开始有种斯科特所谓的妻子指不定就是沃伦的错觉，但也没好意思再跟当事人之一的沃伦打听情况，抱着满肚子疑惑，不再多理会上东区的爱恨情仇。  
过了许久，罗根好容易对斯科特这人看淡了些，却多次看到沃伦和名模“灵蝶”在酒吧私会，罗根在内心感叹着花花大少“吃着碗里的还看着锅里的”的做派，为斯科特惋惜不已。直到最近在新闻上看到了沃辛顿三世即将迎娶萨瑟恩家大小姐的消息，对此罗根就更加不解了，所以……这他妈的都是什么事啊！罗根心中不忿，总想找个机会替心上人出气，正好赶上某次沃伦喝多了，差点没砸了场子。罗根顺势和金发小开大打出手，惹得沃伦莫名其妙，一时脱口而出，“操你的，罗根·豪利特！老子他妈的又不是赔不起！还是说你他妈的喜欢贝齐？”  
“什么？”罗根僵了一下，头被沃伦一拳打偏，“谁他妈的是贝齐？”  
这下子连沃伦都愣了一下，自知一时冲动说漏了嘴，只得轻咳一声，讪讪地收回手，犹豫了半天又试探性地开了口，“你是……坎蒂丝的那个秘密男友？她没跟你说清楚我和她是怎么回事。”  
“这都什么跟什么啊？”罗根也被整得莫名其妙，“等等，坎蒂丝不是你未婚妻吗？”  
“嘶……”沃伦皱着眉，用拇指轻轻碰了一下自己的嘴角，随即疼得抱怨道，“你不是？那你他妈的打我干什么！还不快点给老子找个镜子看看破没破相！”罗根随手丢了个银勺子过去，惹得沃伦骂骂咧咧地说自己从头到脚最值钱的就是这张脸，万一真破了相下个月婚礼可怎么好……  
罗根从头到尾都没搞清楚状况，过了许久才打断沃伦，问道，“所以……你和那个斯科特·萨默斯什么关系？”  
“斯科蒂？”沃伦僵了一下，愣了半天，才开了口，“他是我好哥们兼律师，怎么了？”话没说完，沃伦就意识到不对，“哇靠！我说你怎么回回都问他，你他妈的该不会是看上斯科蒂了吧！”  
“……”  
罗根愣了神，似乎完全没想到喝醉了的沃伦能有如此灵敏的直觉，沃伦没有给罗根狡辩的机会，只是自顾自地继续说下去，“要我可不会选他。”沃伦叹了口气，站起身，拍了拍西裤上的灰尘，“他的家族太过复杂，整个上东区没有人比他更身不由己。”沃伦所说的，罗根并不了解，但大抵也听得出斯科特是万万碰不得的。沃伦坐在原地，掏出烟盒，随手给罗根递了一支，在看到罗根摆手之后，也不强求，自己叼上一根点上，重重吸了一口，将烟雾呼出，这才说道，“什么青梅竹马的青涩爱情，什么高学历学霸参政，都不过是层包装真相的漂亮糖果纸，看着赏心悦目，骗骗外人也就罢了。”  
当晚沃伦说了很多，什么埃里克·兰谢尔领养斯科特完全是因为萨默斯家族向来和兰谢尔家族站在同一战线，而且领养意外失去父母的斯科特对“万磁王”的参政之路有帮助，最起码在民众心里能树立起一种热心善良的形象……  
“你以为就我这种学生时代不省心又叛逆到父母都管不了的家伙，凭什么和斯科特做好哥们？”沃伦无奈地笑了笑，在地上随意找了个还算完整的玻璃片掸了掸烟灰，“换做别人，埃里克早就让斯科特断绝来往了，还不是因为我和斯科特从小认识，不需要重新培养感情，外加沃辛顿家雄厚的财力将来能为斯科特竞选助力！就连斯科特的妻子琴·葛蕾，都是‘万磁王’挑好了，一早让他们订了婚。你可知道，他是娶了一个，却赢了一整个葛蕾家族……”  
那时的罗根不忍再听，只是失神地盯着沃伦喋喋不休地说，没打断却也一句都没听进去。他知道自己不足以拯救斯科特，也没有拯救斯科特的立场，但再次见到斯科特的时候，还是没忍住开了口，“罗根·豪利特，交个朋友？”


	5. Chapter 5

罗根从没想过会和斯科特相谈甚欢，更没想到斯科特会连续两晚出现在X武器酒吧，他看起来根本不是泡吧的人。  
“那我看起来像什么人？”斯科特笑道，抿了一小口酒保递来的鲜橙汁。  
罗根歪了一下头，思考了一会儿，这才说道，“烟酒不沾？”  
斯科特被彻底逗乐了，难得开起了养父埃里当年开过的玩笑，“所以，在你眼里我就堪比希特勒？”罗根僵了一下，一时间无法辩驳，张了张嘴，却半天没说出一句话。反倒是斯科特笑笑，也没多介意，只是掏出烟盒，给罗根递了一支过来。对此罗根很是受用，美滋滋地享受斯科特替他点烟。等两人都沉浸在尼古丁之中，斯科特这才开了口，“不过我结婚前，确实是烟酒不沾。”罗根点了点头，没有去纠结斯科特结婚了的事实，斯科特也没注意到罗根的异样，反而来了一句，“你看起来……也不像是个会去当兵的。”斯科特指了指罗根胸前的狗牌， 微微一笑。  
“那不然，我像什么？”  
“反正……不像是会听指挥的。”  
这话把罗根彻底逗乐了，他点了点头随手将燃尽的烟蒂丢进面前那杯残酒之中，“你说得没错，我确实不是听指挥的家伙。”斯科特也笑了，无意中露出了两小虎牙，看得罗根一时间晃了神。  
酒吧总是消磨时光的最好去处，美酒入腹，一时间麻痹了神经，也忘却了痛苦。但欢乐终将逝去，酒吧也有打烊的时候。斯科特毕竟第二天仍有工作，并没有逗留太久，只是掐着琴入睡的时间点，与罗根告了别，约定改日再聚。罗根帮斯科特拦了辆出租车，临上车前，罗根突然张开双臂，与斯科特拥抱了一下，问他下次愿不愿意骑他那哈雷，一起去兜兜风。斯科特只是挑了挑眉，调笑道，“你是……觊觎我呢？还是觊觎我那一车库机车？”  
罗根微微挑眉，笑道，“那要看你那些宝贝机车辣不辣得过你？”斯科特笑了，也没回答，只是摆了摆手，上车离开。  
第二天一早，玛德琳准时送来了咖啡和今早的报纸，沃伦与坎蒂丝“甜情蜜意”的婚纱照占据了封面，斯科特一瞬间对整份早报失去了兴趣，草草翻完财经版块，便随手将报纸一拗丢一边作罢。自从得知了沃辛顿家族与萨瑟恩家族的联姻秘辛，斯科特便也对所谓的幸福婚姻失去了信心，他从前一直以为向来以浪子自居的沃伦可以幸免于难，没想到最终还是难逃宿命。沃伦对此看得很开，反正伊丽莎白从没打算嫁入豪门，沃伦也乐得没有婚姻束缚，两人自从复合后，便是开放性关系，一来二去对外宣称单身的沃伦反倒成了老爹手里的筹码，促成了两家的联姻。这婚结时容易，离时却犯难，这道理谁都懂，好在不过是演场迟早要散场戏，两人的婚前协议，连离婚后财产分割都计划进去了。人家不当回事，反倒是斯科特自己陷入了怪圈，他为伊丽莎白感到惋惜，也为沃伦感到惋惜，谁知道两年之后又是怎么个光景？这万一要有个什么变故，哭都来不及！  
“你操那个心干什么？说得好像没有坎蒂丝，贝齐就会心甘情愿嫁给我一样。”穿着藏蓝色西装的金发男人，随手捡起地上那份报纸，一屁股往办公桌上一坐，这才摊开一看，“哟！拍得还不错！卧室里就挂这张好了……”男人抬手拢了把头发，顺势摘掉了墨镜，毫不客气地端走了斯科特的咖啡，抿了一口，又一脸嫌弃地搁回原位，“你昨晚去X武器了？连续两晚醉生梦死的，可不是你的作风啊，斯科蒂！”  
“恩！怎么？”斯科特点了点头，朝自家发小做了个假笑，“你就为了这个来的？你知道别的医药公司都会雇一栋楼的律师，而你为了留住我，把其他人都炒了吧！”  
“有你一个就够了，养一群废物干什么？”沃伦也不介意，把请柬从西服内袋里掏出来，随手搁在桌角，又拍了拍斯科特的肩，“别迟到！”  
斯科特瞄了眼加封火漆印的精美请柬，叹了口气，“你就甘心？”  
“斯科蒂，我是个商人，无利不起早。有利可图，有什么好不甘心的？”沃伦低头摆弄着左手中指上的订婚戒指，随后抬手戴上墨镜，那笑容格外灿烂，“再说了，我不甘心，又能怎么样呢？而且，谁又知道我这婚一结又一离的，贝齐就不会改变主意，突然又想嫁给我了？”  
“你啊！”斯科特无奈地摇了摇头，朝走到门口的沃伦摆了摆手，“走吧，事多，不送了。”  
沃伦的手搭上了门把，却没有推开门，他顿了顿，说道，“我给你个建议好吗？”  
“什么？”  
“加点奶。”沃伦笑道，招呼玛德琳赶紧去给他倒杯水去去苦味。斯科特被逗乐了，一瞬间笑了出来，沃伦这才朝他抬了抬下巴，“走了！”临走，趁着门为合上之前，一句话被夹带了进来，“离罗根远点……”  
斯科特一时间没缓过来，愣神的功夫，沃伦已经消失在电梯口了，徒留玛德琳不知所措端着杯还冒着热气的白开水，求助似的看着自家老板。斯科特叹了口气，接过玛德琳手中的白开水，抿了一口，这才说道，“你再去给我买杯咖啡，这回……加点奶。”


	6. Chapter 6

斯科特不是一个热衷于改变的人，打破原定计划总让他浑身不自在，不由自主地眉头紧锁。但谁都知道这不能怪斯科特，被养父“万磁王”操纵人生太久，以至于斯科特早就习惯于循规蹈矩、按部就班，也就渐渐忘了人生这本词典里还有个词叫“选择”。就连喝咖啡都是如此。斯科特总是习惯早会后来杯咖啡，万年不变的美式。咖啡对于斯科特来说，不求口感，不求层次，只为提神。玛德琳都不需要多问，斯科特只喝热美式，不加糖，不加奶。发小沃伦都总说美式咖啡向来不是什么好选择，但斯科特实在懒得看那份复杂又令人费解的菜单，美式终归简单，无需费事打奶泡、撒上巧克力粉，简简单单，纯粹得就像只为加入水稀释过于浓郁的咖啡因。  
这样最好。  
斯科特不想喝杯咖啡都搞得那么复杂，更没有沃伦所追求的仪式感，低因、半糖、去冰、双倍奶油可不是斯科特的范，更没有沃伦天天亲自下楼买咖啡，就为了和漂亮的收银小姐搭个讪、聊个天的闲情。斯科特终究是斯科特，家庭已经逼得他不得不用工作这种“正当理由”，填满所有空闲时间，哪里还有心思研究拿铁和卡布奇诺有何不同，加不加糖口感有何差别……咖啡嘛，不过是为了提神，达到目的也就罢了。  
喝着玛德琳端来的摩卡，斯科特的眉头都皱在一起去了，这又酸又甜的味道，让他一时间难以接受。玛德琳见老板这样，也委屈得不得了，说是下楼买咖啡的时候，碰上了沃伦。这还是沃伦给挑的，他甚至还买了单，说哪有让女孩付钱的道理。说着，平日里职业装加身，做事稳妥细致的红发女郎都微微红了脸，似乎还在回味着金发男人那完美得无可挑剔的笑容。斯科特叹了口气，感叹了一下，自家发小死性不改，马上要结婚了还敢四处留情，但又立马想到就连那婚事也是做假的。斯科特刚想让玛德琳把咖啡端走，手机却“叮”的一声，一条短信进来——是沃伦。  
爱情的味道如何？我不觉得你会喜欢。WWⅢ  
斯科特微微一愣，一时间也不知道怎么回复，手机又再次“叮”了一声——  
喝不下别硬喝，该丢就丢了。WWⅢ  
斯科特无奈的笑了笑，最终还是没让玛德琳把那杯摩卡端走。心中不禁感叹，道理他都懂，但却几次三番故意回避。斯科特已经好久没联系自己的心理医生艾玛了，并非他不关心自己的病情，而是和罗根的相识相知实在太快了，他一时间也捋不清其中的关窍，就连他自己都觉得有几分难以启齿，更没有艾玛能帮得上多少忙的信心。其实这么多年下来，无需他人多说，斯科特比谁都了解自己的处境。但事实摆在那里，出身商贾之家的沃伦都不得不娶自己不爱的人，更何况斯科特这种世代从政的家世。即使仅是养子，斯科特终究比埃里克那两个亲生的双生子更为争气，背负的更是两个家族的辛酸荣辱，自然是不可能轻易成为弃子的，如此一来，选择对斯科特来说更是成为了一种奢望。斯科特曾经以为自己对养父最大的忤逆便是娶了琴，却没想到到头来，只是棋艺不精，没躲过“万磁王”一步险棋——琴从小便是安排在了斯科特身边，不为别的，只为让斯科特以为自己选了个心爱的女人结了婚。其实斯科特怎么都没能逃出“万磁王”的手掌心，不过是太过年轻。但斯科特也不怨沃伦如此残忍的点破事实，他心里清楚沃伦只是好心提醒，要怪就怪他自己，见过两次面，不到四个小时，喝了没两杯酒，斯科特就已经不忍割舍了。  
罗根，对于从小就缺乏自主权的斯科特来说，就如禁果之于夏娃，不可摸不可碰，但却有着致命的吸引力。明知道不可以更进一步，却又不舍得就此打住，再不来往。爱情有时候就是如此纠结，不过是当局者迷，稀里糊涂便落入了熟套。未遇到对的人，一心排斥着一见钟情，真的碰到了，便不可免俗的付诸真心。这就是爱情，有理没处说，却也不在乎拼个输赢……  
心里乱糟糟的，斯科特只能努力让自己变得忙碌起来，用如山高的文件将所有杂念掩埋，好来个得过且过，过完今日再考虑明日也就罢了。但一旦忙起来就没个头，等他反应过来的时候已经后半夜了。整理好文件，斯科特难得看了一眼手机，琴依旧对他不闻不问，丝毫不理会他的死活；沃伦一入夜就失踪，已经成了常事；就连养父埃里克·兰谢尔都没有象征性的“邀请”斯科特周日回家共进晚餐。倒是罗根来了条短信，约斯科特下班后一聚。  
斯科特看了眼窗外，凌晨四点天已经开始转亮，这哪里还是晚上，不出两小时天都要全亮了！但被所谓的爱情冲昏头脑的斯科特，为了不失信于罗根，赶紧收拾东西，穿上外套赶往X武器。人刚到门口，正好撞见罗根从酒吧出来，准备下拉卷帘门关店，看到斯科特来，罗根微微一愣，一脸的失望一瞬间烟消云散，黑发男人微微挑眉，勾起了个略带痞气的笑容，“这天都快亮了，别告诉我，你刚下班……”  
“对……刚下班就往这赶。”  
“怎么喘成这样，也不让司机送送你？”  
“太晚了，我早让司机先回去休息了……”  
夜里早就没车了，再加上斯科特一路小跑过来，路程虽不算远，但一身量身定制的西装，贴服得不能再贴服，步子也迈不大，原本被发胶收拾妥当的头发更是因为跑了一路，有几分散乱，斯科特还有几分微喘，犹豫了半天才来了这么一句，“不好意思，不是故意不回你信息。今天案子比较棘手，没来得及看手机。要不……我请你喝咖啡？”


	7. Chapter 7

请我喝咖啡？  
谁都知道所谓的喝咖啡，其实压根不关咖啡的事，也没有人在乎最后到底是喝了咖啡，还是去干了些别的。所以斯科特此话一出，罗根不由自主地有了几分期待，想也不想，便来了一句，“你也不看看现在才几点，去哪给你找咖啡店？要不去我那？离这不远，几步路……”斯科特想想也是，也就点了头，说还是罗根想得周到。  
罗根的住处离酒吧说是几步路，其实并不算太近，但也的确不算太远。平时骑机车回去五分钟不到，走回去也不会超过十五分钟。但今天情况毕竟有所不同，罗根特意弃了爱车，和斯科特一路散步，恨不得这么点路程能磨个几十分钟，好和斯科特多聊几句。要不是这一路走到都没岔路，罗根绕路走的心都有了。但想想又觉得不妥，生怕拖得太久，坐不了几分钟，斯科特又得回去上班……

罗根心知多纠结也无用，只是故意掏出烟盒，用抽烟来拖延点时间，却发现里头只剩两支。罗根当机立断，看似随意地给斯科特递了一支过去，又随手将烟盒连带里头那支烟丢进垃圾桶，也就算是把“仅有”的烟让给了斯科特。满意地看到斯科特眼底闪过一丝微不可见的感动后，这才心满意足地凑过去帮斯科特点上。临近日出，天已经有几分微微亮了，微凉的晨风吹着，扰得火机的火苗都不安地窜动着，罗根只得凑的离斯科特更近些，两人用手护着火，好半天才点着了烟。

斯科特也不知是魔怔了，还是怎么的，抽了一口便自然而然地把烟往罗根面前一递，惹得罗根都有几分愣住了。这事怎么都不像斯科特做得出来的，但想来有沃伦这么个烟瘾大得平均一天一包的哥们，这种事还是有发生的几率。更何况罗根不止一次在X武器看到沃伦顺走斯科特夹指尖的烟，斯科特也没多介意，偶尔也有主动递过去给沃伦的小概率事件出现，这也是罗根当初以为沃伦和斯科特是一对的依据之一，反正当时怎么看怎么觉得他两是欲盖弥彰。

因此，罗根在赌。

赌在只有一支烟的时候，斯科特会不由自主地跟他分享。

而现在斯科特看罗根愣在原地，一时间收手也不是，不收也不是。好在罗根只是点到为止，证明自己是对的之后，欣然接过了那根烟，美滋滋地来上一口又默默递了回来。斯科特这才松了口气，殊不知早已着了罗根的道。

两人就这么一路走着，有一搭没一搭地聊着些不痛不痒的话题，驱散困意。凌晨四点的天空半明半暗，薄雾之下哪里还见半点月色，过于老旧的街道，无人检修的路灯忽明忽暗。两人就这么并肩走着，共享一根烟勉强取暖。如果能早点遇到斯科特就好了，罗根不由自主地想着，假如没有家族的控制，斯科特会不会有机会和他在一起呢？

罗根不忍心打断这个独处时刻，但也无法改变已经到了住处的事实。罗根在口袋里掏了半天硬是没掏出钥匙，只得一脸尴尬地朝斯科特笑笑，摁响了门铃。开门的是个年轻的黑发女孩，一脸明显没睡醒的怨气，见到斯科特，女孩明显微微一愣，但也没多说什么，瞄了眼罗根，一脸嫌弃地转身回房，还顺势把房门给摔上了。斯科特一时间有几分不知所措，顿觉女孩有几分眼熟，脑海里闪过无数过念头，再看向那扇房门的眼神自然而然带上几分疑惑。

“那是我女儿劳拉。”罗根瞄了一眼房门，也不避讳。斯科特点了点头，没好意思冒昧开口问罗根怎么会有个这么大的女儿，反倒是罗根直截了当地解答，“我十九岁那年犯的个……错误。”斯科特虽说听不过去这么个说法，但这毕竟是罗根的家事，斯科特自觉自己一个外人也不好多说什么。两人间的气氛一时有点僵，最终还是罗根起身，借口去泡了咖啡缓解尴尬。罗根这人五大三粗的，哪里有那煮咖啡的闲情，从柜子里收刮了两包速溶三合一的也就凑合了。

两人各自抿了一口，又因为一时难以接受甜腻的口感，近乎同时把马克杯摆回了桌上。两人都不由自主地一愣，斯科特更是笑出了声，甚至再次无意识露出了那对小虎牙，迎着清晨的第一缕阳光，看得罗根彻底晃了神……


	8. Chapter 8

罗根在厨房做着早餐，斯科特一时间有几分恍惚，印象中琴似乎很少做过这些，唯一一次下厨还是他两的结婚七周年纪念日，单纯的为了摆盘后拍照照发Instagram，用以维持模范夫妻的甜蜜表象，也为了社交网路上虚无缥缈的点赞。斯科特不由自主地叹气，琴不肯做的，罗根却自然而然地去做了，也不知道是不是他自作多情，总觉得如果有选择的权利，罗根才算是良配。

由于今早有庭审，斯科特倒也没急着去公司，只是给玛德琳留了言，说是直接去上庭，让她记录早会内容。这也算常事，玛德琳也没多问，只是提醒斯科特别忘了下午有个预约。 庭审九点才开始，倒也不用太过着急，但总不能穿着隔夜的西服上庭，实在对法官阁下不敬，斯科特这头还在纠结要不要让司机开车过来，劳拉那头已经起了。

黑发女孩只穿着件贴身背心，倚在门框上，显得格外慵懒，“你如果在担心西装的话，我那有一套。你和沃伦身量看着差不多，直接穿走吧！想来他也不缺这一套西装……”

劳拉的一番话让斯科特彻底回想起来，也对，沃伦确实有那么个前女友叫劳拉，他两分手那会儿，沃伦还曾经消沉过一段时间，斯科特对这事还有点印象，那会儿还帮沃伦搬过行李，只怕是落了，亦或者送去干洗，等送回来的时候，两人已经分了手，也就没来得及带走。但斯科特依稀记得劳拉，姓金尼而不是豪利特？

“我随我妈姓，要不是我妈去世得早，我才不跟罗根这老家伙过呢！”说着，劳拉自顾自进了浴室，似乎又想起来什么，从房间里冒出头，说道，“西装就在我衣柜里，斯科特，你自己去拿吧！”

斯科特点了点头，和劳拉道了谢，却也没敢进劳拉的卧房，倒是罗根听到了他们的对话，帮他去把那套仍罩在干洗店塑料罩子里的西服拿了出来。

“那时候沃辛顿三世那小子，三天打鱼两天晒网的，没怎么泡健身房，你穿肯定是没什么问题。”罗根把衣服递给斯科特，他甚至给斯科特找来了全新的毛巾和牙刷，“去我房间洗个澡吧，剃须刀还真没新的，只能委屈你凑合一下。发胶等会儿让劳拉给你拿！”斯科特顺从地接过，又和罗根道了谢，这才去罗根房里的浴室冲了个澡。

等斯科特洗漱过后，从浴室出来，劳拉正在餐桌前嚷嚷着不吃只煎了单面的鸡蛋，罗根的回复夹着排油烟机的杂音传来，“老子他妈的说过多少次了，老子不会翻面！爱吃不吃！”斯科特不由得想笑，甚至觉得如果生活在这里似乎也不错，就这么想着，斯科特也不见外地在桌边坐了下来。头发刚吹干，没了发胶的禁锢，额发就这么柔软的耷拉在额上。只穿了件白衬衫， 未套上马甲和西装外套，倒显得干净清爽，也少了几分华尔街大律师的气势。沃伦是标准的倒三角身材，肩宽腰细，即使是三年前沃伦没现在壮，但他的衬衫对于斯科特来说还是偏大了些，穿起来松松垮垮，看着倒显得斯科特过于消瘦了些。

劳拉没和斯科特搭话，只是撇了撇嘴，愤愤地拿叉子戳着盘里的鸡蛋，明黄的蛋液溢了出来，染得白瓷盘花了一片。罗根对女儿耍小脾气也是习以为常，随手端走，又把一碗牛奶搁在劳拉面前，“你不吃也别糟蹋东西，玉米片自己加。”说着，罗根拉开椅子坐了下来，抓了个水煮蛋往桌面上一磕，手推着蛋往前一碾，轻轻松松剥了壳，再往斯科特面前一递，一套动作一气呵成，斯科特连反应都来不及，只得愣愣地接过。

劳拉朝罗根翻了个白眼，愤愤地往牛奶里倒了小半碗玉米片，埋头就吃，也不再看罗根那副献媚的嘴脸，用最快的速度吃完了，再涂了个唇釉，拎了包就说吃饱了，“我有早课，先走了。发胶在我梳妆台上，斯科特，帮我跟沃尔问好。”斯科特微微一愣，也没来得及回答，门就已经被风带上了。

“别理她。”罗根顺手倒了杯牛奶， 递到斯科特面前，“和沃辛顿三世问什么好，小心那家伙跟你急。他两那时候分手分得不怎么好看……”

斯科特“噗呲”一声笑了出来，沃伦那性子他还不知道么，光和伊丽莎白分分合合都不知道几次了，但听罗根这么一说但觉得有点好笑，难得调笑道，“那他整天泡你酒吧里，你怎么没跟他急？”

“感情这种事，合得来就合，合不来就算。再说了，是劳拉和他提的分手，他都没不好意思见我，我没道理有钱不赚，你说是吧！”说着，罗根掰了块面包蘸着蛋液吃，“虽然我那时候确实不太喜欢沃辛顿三世，但他对劳拉那是真的没话说。他两分手那会儿，沃辛顿三世还难过得哭鼻子了呢！”

“你怎么知道这么多？”斯科特心里有几分变扭，一时间也不太懂罗根为何要一直提沃伦，但也只能掩饰好自己的小情绪，勉强继续这个话题，“其实我也不太懂他两究竟为什么分手，如果没记错的话，好像是劳拉追的沃伦？”

罗根伸手指了指客厅，“他两当时就在那分的手，我就坐在你现在坐的这个位置。”说着，还惋惜的叹了口气，“还能因为什么，沃辛顿三世比劳拉大了将近十岁，你见过哪个男人和女友吻别是亲额头的？”

“所以……错在他太绅士？”斯科特微微皱了皱眉，他已经搞不明白罗根跟他说这些是何用意了，却还是认真分析道，“他会不会是碍着你在场？我看沃伦平时和伊丽莎白相处，可不是你说的这样！更别说……”罗根一瞬间笑出声，不等斯科特说完，便起身越过桌子，伸手扶住斯科特的后颈，俯身吻了上去， 斯科特瞪大了眼睛，那双湛蓝的眼眸一时间失了神，当了机的大脑甚至让他忘了还有推开罗根这个选择。见斯科特没有反抗，罗根便更加肆无忌惮地加深了这个吻，直到斯科特因此忘记了呼吸，罗根这才慢悠悠地松开了他，好整以暇地坐回原位，像个没事人一样继续用面包蘸着蛋液，饶有兴致地看着斯科特，他甚至舔了舔嘴唇，回味刚才的吻，来了这么一句——

“男人嘛，怎么可能对自己心爱的人没半点欲望？如果真没有，要嘛不爱，要嘛……不行。”


	9. Chapter 9

因为早上的那个吻，斯科特一整天都有几分恍惚，好在斯科特的助理律师丽亚娜· 拉斯普廷已经可以独当一面，庭审倒还算顺利。丽亚娜倒也没多说什么，还以为斯科特故意在试她近期是否有所提升，回到事务所还在喋喋不休地和同事形容着今天的庭审有多么惊心动魄。斯科特一时间也无心管这么多，只是在玛德琳的提醒下赶往会客室。会议还没开始，茶点倒是已经端上来了，斯科特还在诧异着，门就再次被推开了。

被玛德琳送进会议室的金发男人，穿着藏蓝色双排扣西装，戴着副茶色墨镜，还梳了一个还算端正的偏分背头，如果忽略那过于骚气的口袋巾，倒显得整个人异常正经。然而男人一进门就不把自己当外人，大大咧咧地往会议桌上一靠，随手从白瓷盘里顺了个粉色的马卡龙，“难为你了，还记得我喜欢马卡龙。”说着，还摘下了墨镜，朝领他进门的玛德琳眨了眨眼睛，毫不客气地说想喝加了双倍奶盖、低咖、无糖的冷萃咖啡，“也给你自己买一杯吧，就当是犒赏自己。”

斯科特不由得皱了眉头，有了今早罗根的有意灌输，再加上沃伦向来风流成性，斯科特一瞬间就把自家发小丢进了花心大萝卜的行列，以至于嘴上没收住，来了一句，“这几天你怎么就是阴魂不散呢？哪哪都有你。”

沃伦微微挑眉，又随手抓了个马卡龙一口塞进嘴里，似乎被甜点带来极致幸福感拥抱，金发男人的表情也连带着浮上了一丝享受，直到把那个马卡龙彻底消灭掉，沃伦这才意犹未尽地开了口，“怎么就叫阴魂不散了呢？再不济，我沃辛顿药业也是你手头上最大的客户吧！”说着，沃伦优雅地抽了张纸巾，擦了擦嘴，看向斯科特的眼神带上了几分疑惑，“等等，你这身行头，怎么看着这么像……我？”沃伦摸着自己的下巴，还真从头到脚把斯科特看了个遍，“不对，是……三年前的我。”

斯科特微微一愣，倒倒时间沃伦和劳拉分手的时间差不多就是三年前，“额……你怎么看出来的？”

“认真的？现在都2019年了，2017年的乔治·阿玛尼？你什么时候看我穿过季的成衣？”沃伦撇了撇嘴，“我记得我确实有这么一套，只是不知道丢哪去了……不会是你暗恋我多年，偷去收藏了吧！”沃伦调笑道，又把毒手伸向那盘马卡龙，“你怎么不早说呢，我都要结婚了呢，斯科蒂……”

沃伦这还开着玩笑，却被再次推开的门吓得立正站好，他快速收回手，又一把揪掉了自己那风骚的口袋巾，随手塞到斯科特手里，还略显尴尬地轻咳一声，完成这一套动作立马像换了一个人，似乎少了那口袋巾，就断绝了他那事不关己高高挂起的态度。连那懒散的站姿也改变了，双手自然下垂，交叠在前，左手握拳，右手攥住左手，表情瞬间严肃，就连眼神也一瞬间冷了下来。斯科特还诧异着沃伦这变脸比翻书还快的本事，就看到被保镖拥簇着进门的银发老人。虽拄着拐杖，却是健步如飞，压根无需让人搀扶，那精致的金丝眼镜，笔挺的三件套西装，配上那打理得一丝不苟的背头、胡渣，俨然是沃伦的父亲，沃辛顿药业的当家人——小沃伦·K·沃辛顿。斯科特也不敢怠慢，赶紧迎了上去问好。老人点了点头，伸手拍了拍斯科特的肩，寒暄了几句，让斯科特帮他跟“万磁王”问好，却是活活把亲儿子晾在了一旁。沃伦这会儿倒显得格外乖巧，就这么站在原地，一副迎接检阅的架势。最终老爷子还是冷冷地瞄了自己的儿子一眼，看他那套西装还算稳妥，发型也不算出格，这才给出了评价，“今天还算是端正，也是要成家的人了，该把你那些花花肠子收一收，别整天丢人现眼，学学人家斯科特……”说着老人便自行往主位上走，沃伦连应了好几声，赶紧过去为父亲拉开了座椅，比了个“请坐”的手势，随后侍立一旁。小沃辛顿也不看自己儿子，只是随手拿起一个马卡龙，尝过之后，这才满意地点了点，赞美了几句马卡龙的美味，这才来了一句，“护着裆杵在那干嘛呢，不肖子！知道的以为你听话，等着你老子我示下；不知道的还以为你这是排人墙等着主罚点球呢！”沃伦被自家老爸噎得够呛，却也不敢顶嘴造次，灰溜溜地找了个位子坐下，自以为也就算完了。不料老爷子丝毫不给面子，张口就来，“你坐得那么远干什么，怕我会吃了你？”沃伦的表情就跟吃了苍蝇似的，低声嘀咕了句“马卡龙都堵不住你的嘴”，也不知是不是被自家老爸听去了，下一秒便挨了老爷子一记眼刀，吓得沃伦做贼心虚地低下头，不敢再多言语。斯科特乐得看沃伦吃瘪，却还是记得有正事要谈，赶紧出言提醒，这才解救沃伦于水火。

这个会其实也没什么要紧事，不过是些日常问题，说是老爷子一时兴起约的个茶话会也不为过。再说了这年头与药品沾边的行业哪能还没几起官司要应付，好在斯科特代理沃辛顿药业多年，处理起来也算得心应手。会议很快就结束了，又陪着老爷子喝了几杯茶，这才算是个头，斯科特亲自把老爷子送出律师事务所的大门，而沃伦借口要陪未婚妻坎蒂丝确定婴儿房的墙纸配色，也就没跟着离开。

“婴儿房的墙纸配色？”斯科特无奈的笑笑，“你就不能挑个其他的理由？”

“你真以为老家伙能糊涂到能被我蒙在鼓里啊，他心里跟明镜似的，昨晚才刚把我和贝齐被不知道哪个小报狗仔偷拍的照片摔我脸上，”沃伦叹了口气，叼上了支烟纯解解干瘾。

“那老爷子还不大发雷霆？”斯科特几乎是佩服沃辛顿老爷子的接受能力，这么大的事居然接受良好，“他让你和伊丽莎白分手啦？”

“还能气到哪去？我妈咪去得早，他那有那闲工夫管我枕边人是谁，能丢盒套给我就不错了。”沃伦叼着那烟，说话有几分含糊，“他就是单纯气我保密工作做的太差，险些给家族抹黑。我小时候又不是没见过他一个又一个往家里带女人，再说了，真要探究起来，上东区哪家还没点秘辛……”两人一时间有几分沉默，斯科特自觉也不便插嘴沃伦的家事，倒是沃伦释然，耸了耸肩，指了指旁边的吸烟室，便自顾自地去解烟瘾了。斯科特站在原地犹豫了片刻，一咬牙便也跟着沃伦进去了。

沃伦似乎没想到会出现这么个情况，但也算适应良好，见斯科特进来，便自然而然给他递了支烟，“说吧！”

斯科特接过烟，点上，深吸一口，重重地呼出烟雾，似乎这才下定了决心，“你还记得劳拉吗？”

“哪个劳拉？”沃伦随手将烟灰掸进烟灰缸里，似乎开始思考这个名字，“给点提示？这是个非常普遍的名字。”

“劳拉·金尼。”

“哦……”沃伦的表情有点复杂，这回换他深吸了口烟，“提她做什么？还嫌我被她甩得不够难看？”话刚出口，沃伦一瞬间意识到哪里不对，“哇靠！你他妈的不是打算收她做继女吧！”

“……”

斯科特一时间哑口无言，不知道该怎么回答。说是吧，其实也不算是，自己和罗根真正意义上也就认识了不到四天；说不是吧，又觉得心里堵得慌。斯科特不知道自己现在是怎么回事，也不知道自己如今的纠结又有几分是因为早上那个吻的干扰，只得硬着头皮来求助自己最好的哥们。斯科特丝毫不避讳，把昨晚的情况都说给沃伦听，甚至包括罗根说沃伦不行。

沃伦沉默地听完，随手把烟捻灭，他就这么盯着那些烟灰，什么也没说，斯科特都忍不住想开口问他，然而沃伦却突然猛地把斯科特往墙上一推，作势要吻上去，吓得斯科特抗拒的闪躲，甚至还推了他一把。沃伦似乎早已预料到这个结果，了然地笑笑，“不用我多说，你自己心里也有数了吧！你如果对他没半点感觉，又怎么会放任他吻你呢？”


	10. Chapter 10

据斯科特所知，自己的好哥们沃伦是个“情圣”。斯科特不能理解那种所谓的分手之后依然能做朋友的心态，但这种事在沃伦身上频繁发生，无论是分分合合多次的伊丽莎白，还是只交往了不到一个月的旺达，亦或者是未婚妻坎蒂丝，沃伦的大多数前女友都能和他保持着一种斯科特难以理解的诡异关系，最起码不是老死不相往来，在哪个慈善晚宴或者夜店轰趴遇到还能有说有笑。因此，这就是斯科特来找沃伦的最主要原因，也许向来叛逆的发小能给一些斯科特这种乖乖仔所想不到的建议。

“我能给你什么建议？”沃伦似乎被逗乐了，面上却不带一丝笑意，他再次叼上烟，慢悠悠地点上，深吸了好几口，这才苦笑着来了一句，“你又不是不知道我和科特是怎么被拆散的……”

斯科特跟着叹了口气，没有回答，这件事他当然知道，如果说沃伦和哪个前任分开后，彻底老死不相往来，大抵也只有科特了。当年沃伦和科特的相爱太快，快得让所有人都猝不及防，然而还是逃不过沃辛顿老爷子的法眼。最终这对有情人被狠狠拆散，科特被母亲瑞雯遣送回德国，而沃伦却被自己的父亲雇了私家侦探和小报记者严密监视起来。可叹的是，就连保密协议都是斯科特草拟的。由于职业操守，斯科特不得不对自己最好的哥们缄口不言。聪明如沃伦，他大抵猜到了，但为了不让斯科特为难，他只是选择自己谨言慎行，却从没拿这事刁难过斯科特。天知道斯科特有多感谢沃伦能为了他做到这些，沃伦就是太过善良，太过贴心，也难怪科特当初会说沃伦就是个天使。他或许就是个天使，这大概也是他一向受欢迎的原因吧！而斯科特就与自己最好的哥们完全不一样了，就连人生都已经被安排好的人，哪来的选择余地？青梅竹马的玩伴是琴，高中毕业舞会的舞伴是琴，就连初夜对象都是琴。整个学生时代，除了琴和沃伦那些像换掉外套一样快速更替的女友们，就读男校的斯科特压根没机会见过其他女孩。天知道斯科特曾经多么羡慕沃伦，羡慕他的自由，羡慕他的洒脱，羡慕他能有选择的余地。

因此，斯科特无比的渴望罗根，渴望这个本不该出现在他生命的男人，似乎抓住他，就抓住了本该失去的一切。

“帮帮我，沃尔，帮帮我。我知道你一定有办法……”

“作为你最好的哥们，斯科蒂，我能给你唯一的建议就是离罗根远点，但你偏偏不听我的。”沃伦叹了口气，揽住了斯科特的肩，“不是我狠心，但老爷子都那么对我了，更何况是埃里克？”

“可是父亲他和……”

“教授？”沃伦“噗呲”一声笑了出来，“你可是华尔街出了名的大律师，说你单纯吧，你的家族根本不可能干净。说你蠢吧，你那哈佛法学的学历又摆在那里。你也不想想，埃里克和查尔斯要公开，早二十年前就公开了，用得着等到现在还巴巴地对外宣称只是至交？”

斯科特微微一愣，也一瞬间明白，确实也就是那么一回事，他不由得吸了口烟，借着呼出烟雾的动作叹了口气。其实他心里一直都知道这很难，不管是对于他和罗根，还是沃伦和科特，这都不是一个上东区贵族该做的，能做的。就连叛逆的沃伦都只能偷偷跟去机场，远远的看科特离开，更何况是他？斯科特不知道自己究竟能为罗根做多少，又到底敢做多少，但他第一次有了飞蛾扑火的念头。罗根就是那不可触及的火光，明明知道会就此万劫不复，却还是义无反顾……

沃伦不再多说什么，只是默默抽完了那支烟，随手丢进了烟灰缸，这才来了一句，“你先忙，晚点我再过来找你。去X武器喝一杯？”

斯科特点了点头，也将燃了一半的烟给捻灭了，“好。你现在去哪？”

“去买套衣服。”沃伦不假思索地回答道，却又在看到斯科特疑惑地眼神中，解释道，“你他妈的见过谁穿着三件套双排扣西装，扎着双温莎结去酒吧的？”

事实证明沃伦是对的。

当斯科特穿着沃伦挑的皮衣牛仔裤，戴着墨镜出现在X武器的时候，罗根的眼睛都直了，似乎意外于华尔街大律师居然还能这幅打扮。沃伦了然地笑笑，把斯科特往罗根身边一推，也没多说什么，只是把一张什么东西往罗根的胸前口袋一塞，便自顾自地去吧台点酒了。罗根就那么直愣愣地盯着斯科特好一会儿，这才找回了自己的声音，但一开口嗓子却哑得惊人，“你……你真……”话音未落，斯科特已经尴尬地低下头，找了个由头溜去洗手间了。罗根只得叹了口气，却也没沮丧，走回吧台刚想问问沃伦今晚什么情况，后者也没正面回答，只是微微挑眉，一口干了烈酒杯里的龙舌兰，指了指罗根胸口那张半露在外的纸片。罗根半信半疑地取了出来，借着吧台昏暗的灯光勉强辨认上头的字迹——那是张发票，今天下午刚付的款，买的却是件——情趣内裤。

“礼物还是得你自己动手拆，别太感谢我。”这是罗根听到地最后一句话，他茫然地接过沃伦递来的一张卡片，却发现那分明是张房卡。罗根只觉得自己的脑子嗡地一声，炸了。机械似地接过沃伦递来的龙舌兰，机械似地一口灌下，机械似了点了头，随后便听到沃伦欢呼一声，嚷嚷着要来瓶好酒……


	11. Chapter 11

斯科特默不作声地缩在电梯角落里，低着头，死死盯着自己的鞋尖。也许是不经常穿马丁靴，不太习惯，也许是电梯太过封闭，气氛太过尴尬，斯科特紧张得几乎能听到自己的心跳声。他甚至不敢看罗根，即使黑发男人也并没有看他，只是一动不动地站在电梯门前，仰头盯着一路跳升的楼层数。两人并没有做过多的交谈，一路无话。也许是顶楼太高，也许是时间太慢，斯科特只觉得难熬，似乎从来不曾如此局促不安过。他分不清楚自己到底是紧张还是兴奋，毕竟教授也确实说过，这两种感觉在生理上的反应其实是完全一致的，只要稍加心理暗示，便能轻而易举的骗过自己的大脑。斯科特不知道，自己到底是怎么了，只能一遍又一遍地告诉自己，你只是太紧张了，但……谁又知道他是否不是激动得忘乎所以，对两人都心知肚明将要发生的事，期待得不能自持？

电梯突然“叮”的一声，应声而开，斯科特的思绪也被就此打断，活活被吓了一跳，不由得向后退了一步。罗根听到了动静，一转头，便也看出了他的不安，难得没有开口催他，却也没有多说什么，只是抱着胸，背靠着电梯门，阻止电梯门关上，以此来为斯科特多争取一些时间。斯科特自然清楚这一步踏出去，意味着什么，他不敢抬头直视罗根的眼睛，几乎耗尽了全身的气力，还是下定不了决心，犹豫再三，直到电梯发出刺耳的提示音催促，这才赶紧迈开腿，快步出了电梯。看着斯科特的背影，罗根不由得叹了口气，其实他也并不想发展得这么快，但又不得不承认，从早上接过那个吻之后，他就开始幻想着如何将斯科特骗上床，他甚至为这个目标，做了详略的计划，只求不要就此把心爱的棕发男人吓跑。所以在收到沃伦递过来的房卡的时候，罗根心里的第一反应是拒绝的，这太快了！快得即便是罗根都有点不敢相信，当然，罗根心里也清楚如果没有沃伦整这一出，只怕按照他的计划，他和斯科特几年之内都不会有这么大的突破。望着斯科特的背影，罗根一时间有几分恍惚，这也许不是最好的选择，但谁又知道这个不是沃伦在斯科特授意下安排的呢？如果拒绝了这个机会，只怕斯科特再也不会有脸出现在X武器了吧……

找到房间并没有花太多时间， 但各怀心事的两人也并没有像一般情侣那样，一进门就迫不及待地吻到一起。罗根只是轻轻将门关上，确认锁好门之后，这才转身，走进套房。远远地望着站在床边的斯科特，罗根一瞬间有种自己只是招了个妓，或者说自己可能才是被招来的那个。罗根无奈地甩了甩头，驱逐自己可笑的想法，他无意把斯科特逼得太紧，只是指了指浴室门，问斯科特要不要先去洗个澡——这是个缓兵之计，但可以缓解一时不可避免的尴尬，

“我洗过了，去酒吧找你之前。”斯科特似乎有几分不好意思，他低下头，耳根有几分红，为了掩饰，斯科特只能摘掉了墨镜，“是沃伦建议我先洗个澡的……”罗根点了点头，说自己去冲个澡，斯科特应了一声，一时间松了口气。面对一瞬间空了下来的套房，斯科特的不安再次光临，他情不自禁地问自己：怎么办？

我到底该不该这么做？

斯科特心里清楚，自己不该多想，多想也没有什么意义，但他终究不是那种无所顾忌的性子，临时临头心里却打了退堂鼓。他害怕了，无数可怕的后果在脑海里闪现，他想离开这里，但也知道今天要是走了，只怕和罗根再无交集。他不甘心，也不忍心。犹豫不决之时，已经不小心拨了一通电话出去，斯科特不知道自己为何会突然联系自己的心理医生，而不是沃伦。也许潜意识里，他觉得艾玛能给出一个解答，而沃伦已经做得够多了，仁尽义尽，斯科特相信，就算他现在打电话给自家发小说他逃跑，沃伦都不会劝他一句。而艾玛……她总是鼓励斯科特做自己。

“晚上好，”女医生一如既往地温和，没有因为在晚上被打扰而恼怒，反倒连语调都带上了几分愉悦，“都这么晚了……怎么了，斯科特？”

“我……”斯科特深吸了一口气，却还是没有做好说出一切的心理准备，只是含糊地说了句，“我正要做一件……本不该做的事。”

“本不该做？”艾玛似乎思考了一下，却并没有给出解答，只是反问道，“是本不该你做，还是你养父没让你做？”艾玛的问题一针见血，斯科特立马就犹豫了，一时间不知如何作答。

是啊，本不该我做，可……父亲大概也不可能同意我这么做吧……

好在艾玛不是故意在刁难斯科特，她再次问出了那个上一次诊疗就已经问过的问题，“所以……你想过自己究竟想要什么了吗？”

“我……不知道。”斯科特没有避讳，但也没有回答问题。

“那，你说的那件事，是你自己心甘情愿去做的吗？这是你自己心中所愿吗？”

艾玛的问题再次让斯科特分寸大乱，是啊，这到底是不是我心甘情愿的呢？我心甘情愿和罗根一夜情？还是我心甘情愿做罗根的人？

等斯科特彻底回了神，才发现艾玛早就挂断了电话，斯科特还来不及深入思考，浴室的门已经被推开了，罗根只披了件浴袍就出来了，头发看得出来刚吹过，却还是乱糟糟地支棱着，造型怪异得像个猫耳。但斯科特无心观察这些，只是微微抬眼看了罗根一眼。罗根看出斯科特的慌乱，也没多说什么，只是倒了两杯醒好的葡萄酒，端着酒杯坐到斯科特身边，“给沃伦打电话？”

斯科特摇了摇头，没说出自己在看心理医生的事，只是接过酒杯，给了罗根一个淡淡的微笑，“没有，一点工作上的事情。已经处理好了。”

罗根点了点头，斯科特不说他也不打算追问，此事就此揭过。其实在淋浴的时候，罗根就想过斯科特就此不辞而别的可能性，也做好了走出浴室就得面对空房的准备，所以走出浴室，看到斯科特失神的坐在床沿的那一刻，罗根瞬间松了口气，却在看到斯科特之后，对两人的将来有了几分忧心，他心里清楚，他们早已过了玩的年纪，特别是斯科特。罗根不知道走出这一步，斯科特要下多大的决心，又有可能得做出多大的牺牲，但罗根能做的其实并不多，他唯一知道的就是，如果斯科特愿意，自己愿意做他的后盾，给自己心爱的人一点微不足道的支持。两人的酒杯相碰，各自仰头饮尽那深红的酒液。罗根在斯科特的默许下伸出手，像今天早晨那样扶住斯科特的后颈，随后吻了上去，不同的是，少了侵略性，却多了几分柔情。罗根小心翼翼地撬开斯科特的贝齿，肆意摄取棕发男人口腔里那醉人的酒香……


	12. Chapter 12

借着接吻，罗根轻而易举地卸了斯科特的力，不费吹灰之力就把棕发男人推倒在了床上，扒下那件皮衣也不困难，至于那内搭的T恤，则是被罗根留了下来，充当那作用微乎其微的遮羞布。罗根只是掀起了一小块衣角，将手探了进去，近乎色气地抚摸那过分纤细的腰肢。这简直不像个三十岁男人该有的身材，斯科特还是太瘦了些，罗根自顾自地想着，手指停留在了斯科特的腰带上，牛仔裤的边缘并没有显露半点端倪，罗根不由得开始期待起沃伦所说的“礼物”，但还是停下了手上的动作，抬眼直视斯科特的眼睛，郑重其事地问道，“可以吗？”

不知道是因为酒精，还是情动，斯科特的脸都红了，却还是低垂眉眼点了点头，默许了罗根解开那牛仔裤上的纽扣，罗根乘胜追击，又顺势拉下那不足以产生威胁的裤链。

白色的？这么纯情的吗？

罗根微微挑了一下眉，一点一点帮斯科特褪下了牛仔裤，眼见着内裤露出更多一些，罗根的失望就更大一些，纯白的低腰三角裤对于深谙情场的罗根来说还是过于清纯了些，但罗根面上并没有表现出分毫，只是继续手头的动作帮斯科特脱了鞋袜。然而，彻底脱掉牛仔裤的那一刻，罗根发现了问题所在，一时间也顾不及怜惜，顺势将斯科特翻了个面。看到眼前的景象，罗根瞬间倒吸了一口凉气——那条正面看着像白色低腰三角裤的内裤，其实只是个纯情的假象，实则布料少得只够堪堪兜住蜷缩着的下体和囊袋，后面只有两条勒着臀部的带子，勉强连接胯部和会阴，却连遮羞都做不到。带子还有几分紧，勒得那本不算饱满的臀部，都有了点圆润肥美的意思，罗根看得双眼发直，都有几分不知道该怎么下手，盯着那紧闭的股缝，半天移不开眼。斯科特都被罗根的视线盯得都不好意思了，更是连动都不敢动，恨不得把头埋进枕头里，声音闷闷的解释道，“这是沃伦买的，他让我去洗澡，还收走了我原本穿的衣物，硬要我穿这个……”

罗根微微挑眉，俯身亲吻斯科特凹陷的腰窝，忍不住调侃道，“怎么？他跟你说要嘛穿这个，要嘛别穿？”斯科特微微一愣，似乎没想到罗根会猜到这个，只是委屈地应了一声，罗根几乎被斯科特这个举动逗乐了，他顺势趴到了斯科特背上，有意隔着浴袍，用那看到斯科特裸露的臀部之后便起了反应的下体顶着他，甚至得寸进尺地伸手将那近乎幽闭的缝隙掰开一点。罗根就这么边轻轻地磨蹭着，边轻吻斯科特耳后的那一小块肌肤，用舌尖舔舐那敏感的耳廓，吸吮那小巧的耳垂，压低声音说道，“下次沃辛顿那家伙再敢欺负你，你就告诉我。我帮你揍他。”说着，罗根在斯科特恼羞成怒之前，快速抽身，又快速将斯科特翻了回来，正面朝上躺着，以便看着对方的眼睛，完成这重来不了的第一次。

斯科特的T恤被罗根掀了起来，下摆上拉过头顶，就这么卡在后颈，不算太厚的布料纠缠着，好不变扭，却也让斯科特的前胸和后背裸露了出来，更是多了几分捆绑play的架势。罗根极其满意于自己的成果，他伸手抚上斯科特的窄腰，感受着棕发男人呼吸时身子轻微的起伏。随后指尖下滑，隔着那薄薄的布料抚上那重点部位，稍加施力，便感受到身下的棕发男人轻颤了一下，罗根笑着出言安慰道，“别紧张，交给我就行。”

罗根那被薄茧覆盖的手抚上了那未被他人触及过的大腿内侧肌肤，带来了一种别样的触感。棕发男人的双腿被就此微微分开，罗根甚至在斯科特受惊加紧双腿前，俯身亲吻了那敏感的腹股沟，又迅速撤离，起身脱掉了浴袍，真空的内里一瞬间让斯科特把罗根看了个精光，惊人的尺寸让同是男人的棕发律师“唰”的一下红了脸，支吾了半天，这才憋出一句，“你……你……怎么也不穿点什么……”

“穿点什么？”罗根嘴角勾起了一个痞到极致的笑，“反正都要脱的，穿了再脱多麻烦呀！再说了，我有的，你不也都有？”说着，罗根还有意用手指勾着斯科特的内裤边，作势探头瞄了一眼，“什么也不缺嘛！”薄脸皮的棕发男人更是被这句话刺激得，支吾半天也说不出一句完整的话，罗根被逗得哈哈大笑，手上却没闲着，一把抓过早就摆在床头的润滑液，挤了一点便胡乱抹在那未经开拓的细嫩穴口，斯科特不由自主地轻颤着，还未来得及逃离，便被罗根一把按住，沾着润滑液的手指顺势送入了那个未经人事的穴口，堵得年轻有为的大律师刚到嘴边的话，又咽了回去，这才勉强阻止了呻吟宣泄而出。但罗根哪里肯就此放过他，还不等斯科特完全适应便又送入了第二根手指，随意抽插了两下，便借着两指开合所撑起的缝隙，又往那狭小的甬道挤了些润滑液，勉强才能进入些许的润滑液，不可避免的溢出，染得穴口顿时色气无比。生怕准备工作不够充分会就此伤到斯科特，罗根只能耐着性子帮他开拓着，以至于时间过长了些，面皮薄的棕发男人被罗根的手指整得面红耳赤，又是害羞，又无法自持，裆部竟一点一点支了起来，伞状前端更是因为那条布料少的可怜的内裤，而脱离了桎梏，从内裤边缘支了出来。罗根对此异常满意，干脆伸手将斯科特的下体彻底从内裤边缘掏了出来，顺势撸动了几下，惹得已许久未有过性事的棕发男人一时间意乱情迷的呻吟出声。

“你喜欢这个。”

罗根当然不可能放过这个调笑斯科特的机会，嘴上说着，手上也没闲着。一手继续攻城略地，深入腹地，另一手也加快了撸动的速度，没几下便把斯科特的下体整得更加挺翘了些。当然，罗根也没准备就这么让斯科特爽一发，他随手撸动了几下便也就收了手，将斯科特那硬得直挺挺的下体又给塞回了那根本无以遮羞的所谓内裤里，随即将那少得可怜的布料撑得鼓鼓当当的，从侧面看根本已经撑得兜都兜不住，前端溢出的浊液更是沾湿了一小片布料，更显得色气无比。先前被迫坦诚相见已是逼得斯科特羞愧难当，此时为情所动更是难以自持，更别说还被逼着将精液蹭内裤上，如此体验羞得斯科特只能偏头避免与罗根对视以缓解尴尬。罗根怎肯就此放过他，只是撤出手指，又快速拆了一个事先准备好的套子戴上，借由接吻转移斯科特的注意力，下一秒便顺势送进了那个仍不甘寂寞张着的穴口。斯科特哪里受得了这个，即使先前开拓已耗费了大半瓶润滑液，但由于罗根的尺寸问题，还是进展艰难。罗根只得耐着性子，缓慢推进，又让斯科特适应了好一会儿这才开始动作。润滑液过多了些，罗根每进犯一次，便不由得将那些因撞击带入空气而冒上白泡的液体带出来一些，不一会儿便濡湿了罗根那些卷曲的耻毛，更是显得斯科特股间一片狼藉。抽插过于猛烈，所带来水声太过淫秽，斯科特只觉得脸上发烫，内心也随着身受撞击受了不小的冲击，一时间多年来严于利己的禁欲表象瞬间崩塌，意乱情迷之中大脑停止思考，无法自持的牙关松了，以至于呻吟声肆意宣泄而出。罗根自然乐得看到斯科特如此放荡的一面，也难得好心的没嘲笑他，只是俯身给了棕发律师一个深吻，以示奖励。

第一轮并没有耗费太多时间，罗根并没有拉长战局，只是在捕捉到斯科特眼底闪过的一丝丝疲倦之后，见好就收，在两人交换了一吻过后，罗根自然而然地退了出来，随手将摘下的套子打了个结丢进一旁的垃圾桶。这一幕斯科特看在眼里，心里泛起一阵波澜，却也没开口，好在罗根也没多说什么，只是一把抓过床头的烟盒，掏出一支递给斯科特，两人就这么沉默地坐在床头共享一支烟……


	13. Chapter 13

长时间的沉默让罗根浑身不对劲，却还是没主动去打破这个僵局——罗根心里清楚这急不得，斯科特需要时间，他能做的也只是耐心等待斯科特自己想明白。罗根没有像一对正常的爱侣那样，去揽住斯科特的肩，也没有像多说一句毫无用处的甜言蜜语，两人就这么无言地传递着香烟，直至斯科特差点因为失神，指尖被逐渐缩短的烟头灼伤。好在罗根及时夺过烟头，捻灭在床头的烟灰缸里。罗根没多嘴问斯科特怎么了，只是仔细检查确认斯科特并没有受伤后，又默默递烟过来，问他要不要再来一根。斯科特只是盯着自己的指尖，愣了好一会儿，久到烟灰缸里的烟头都彻底冷却下来，这才回了神，朝罗根摇了摇头。罗根见状一时间也没了办法，两人只得继续尴尬地胶着着。

看着斯科特的侧颜，罗根心里堵得慌，从未经历过的人沉默让他无所适从，这不是两个刚发生过关系的人该担心的。但罗根总觉得每一分每一秒都心惊胆战，深怕等了许久最终等来一句“别想太多，这只是一夜情”或是“这发展得太快了，以后还是别再见了”，亦或者是那句更伤人的“你是个好人”，即使罗根一开始就排除了最后这个选项。罗根自认为这点自知之明还是有的，毕竟他自视不配被称为好人，甚至至今也不曾有人在分手时和他说过这句话——大多数人都是一把抓过桌上的柠檬水或者咖啡，随便什么都好，只为了泼罗根一脸，亦或者什么也没有的时候干脆赏罗根两大嘴巴子，丢下一句“你他妈的就是个混蛋”后，愤然离去。像斯科特这样沉默的，还是第一次，罗根一瞬间有点不知道该怎么办，只能故作贴心地拉过薄被帮斯科特盖好免得着凉。

最终罗根还是等来了答案——

“罗根……”

斯科特的嗓子有几分沙哑，让罗根不由得一颤，所以……该来的还是要来的。罗根只得应了一声，强打起精神，给了斯科特一个安慰的笑容，“怎么了？”

“我……我不知道该怎么开口……”斯科特揪着被子的一角，似乎下足了勇气这才再次开了口，“我的理智不停地告诉我，不该这么做……”

罗根只觉得自己的心几乎是碎了，所以呢？接下来是穿好衣服各自离开，再也不见？罗根不敢想，也不肯去想，他近乎颤抖地叼上一支烟，想用尼古丁压制住自己的不安，却发现手抖得几乎没法拨动燧火轮，他努力尝试了几次，只听到燧火轮转动的轻微声响，压根不见火苗。罗根只觉得手脚发凉，正如此刻坠入冰窟的心，一时间绝望到停止跳动。最终还是斯科特接过了火机，帮罗根点上了烟。

斯科特没有看罗根，只是轻微的叹了口气，自顾自地开了口，“从小到大没有一件事是我能选择的……”近乎艰难地合上了那只打火机，难以抑制地用拇指摩挲着古银表面凹凸不平的刮痕，斯科特深吸了一口气，这才勉强鼓起继续说下去的勇气，“我曾经以为琴是，但直到有一天突然发现，琴也不过是枚棋子，父亲不但操控了我的人生，也操控着琴的。我知道这一切不该怪她，也不是她的错，她和我一样都是受害者，我不该这么对她……”

斯科特的每一个字都是插在罗根心口的一把尖刀，每一个断句都是狠心拔刀的一瞬间，登时鲜血淋漓，痛不欲生。罗根只能近乎呆滞地叼着烟，巴不得这个痛苦不堪的过程赶紧过去，他开始思考是不是应该打断斯科特，用最快的速度穿好衣服夺门而出……

“……我不该对不起琴，但我同样不想从此以后再也见不到你，罗根，我们……走一步看一步，好吗……”

斯科特的话语却让罗根彻底当了机，“你……说什么……”

“我说……”斯科特伸手摘掉了罗根叼在嘴上的烟，越过罗根的身子，将烟头丢进烟灰缸里，随后便鼓足了勇气，坐到罗根大腿上，他近乎颤抖地抚上罗根胡子拉碴的脸庞，“我们……走一步看一步，好吗？”

天知道斯科特说出这句话，要下多大的决心，他心里清楚这个决定或许会让他万劫不复，纵是如此，斯科特也不舍得就此放弃罗根——这实在太奇妙了，明明只认识了短短几天，斯科特只觉得自己和罗根的关系飞速进展，如果不是早已另娶他人，恨不得就此定了终身。斯科特像个懵懂无知的初恋少女，小心翼翼地把对罗根的爱慕关进心房，见了面谨言慎行深怕多说一个错字，见不到又是茶饭无心，连沃伦都说斯科特只怕是疯了，这太不像往日里那个“不喜形于色，不溢于言表”的华尔街大律师了。

罗根愣了一下，随即将斯科特掀翻在床，“这可是你说的，可不要后悔！”


	14. Chapter 14

斯科特发现自己低估了罗根的战斗力和持久力，在试过N个体位之后，也就彻底放弃了内心的挣扎，闭上眼任由罗根折腾了个够。直到两人都精疲力竭的倒在床上，无言地抽完了烟盒里最后一根烟，这才有了几分来日方长的感觉，勉强决定告一段落，去冲个澡就睡下。结果两人一进浴室，打开淋浴喷头，弥漫的水雾，模糊了视线，也放下了所有戒备，两人一时把持不住又接着来了一发。直到斯科特倒在浴缸里，昏昏欲睡差点没跌进水里，罗根这才依依不舍地放过了他，仔细清理过后，这才将人抱回床上。两人就这么赤身裸体的相拥而眠，一夜好梦。直到次日清晨，习惯早起的斯科特被生物钟唤醒，迷迷糊糊地被环在腰上的手臂活活吓了一跳。好在一动弹就酸软无力的腰肢提醒了他，自己和罗根度过了一个多么疯狂的夜晚。斯科特只觉得一时间失了睡意，无声地叹了口气，轻轻拨开罗根的手，抓过搁在床头的浴袍披上，便小心翼翼地下了床。太久不曾经历情事，猛地被索取过多，斯科特的脚步都有几分虚浮，好在浴室不算太远，这点距离也算可以坚持。斯科特没有费太多力气便把自己挪到了水池边，将手伸到水龙头之下，便有水倾泻而出。失神地望着自己的指尖，任由水流穿过指缝，在白瓷水池里汇集。伸手接了一捧水，俯身将水泼在脸上，却不足以理清混乱的思绪，艰难地站直身子，望着镜中的自己，湿漉漉的额发滴着水，斯科特一瞬间有种恍如隔世的感觉，昨晚那种不知所措的感觉再度侵袭。斯科特只觉得这太不像自己了，似乎从来没有这么纠结过。也许是从小寄人篱下，斯科特从来不善于表达自己的想法，遇到什么难事也不愿意说，只是自己硬撑着，硬着头皮解决，大多数时候养父也没有那么多时间关心斯科特的生活，也就管家照顾着斯科特和弟弟妹妹们的起居。学生时代好在有沃伦这么个知心好友，否则斯科特都不知道自己是怎么撑过自己亲生父母和两个弟弟去世的那几年。但罗根的出现实在太突然了，或者说罗根一直都在，只是斯科特许久都没有注意到他的存在。这确实是超过了斯科特所能理解的范畴，有那么几个瞬间，斯科特甚至怀疑罗根会不会也是万磁王派来的卧底，为达目的的某种手段，只是一时间苦于没有证据……

腰突然被搂住，斯科特一瞬间吓到了，然而黑发男人却自然而然地将头埋在了斯科特颈间，亲昵地落下一吻。那一刻，斯科特也放下了戒备，放松身子，窝进了男人怀里。罗根在斯科特的侧颈蹭了几下，环在他腰上的手紧了紧，“怎么醒得这么早？”

说着左手顺势下滑，随手抚了一把半遮半掩在睡袍之下的性器，惹得斯科特不禁轻颤，却也没有过多的反抗，反倒闭上眼，任由罗根上下其手，“生物钟，习惯了。”

罗根也没多深究，只是点了点头，继续手上的动作，问今天有没有什么工作安排，斯科特摇了摇头说没有。罗根得到了满意的答案，心中欢喜得不得了，倒也没表现出来，只是将人打横抱起来。被搁回床上，斯科特这才发现罗根全裸着就过来了，来不及害羞，双腿已经被大大分开了，罗根一把抓过昨晚剩下的那大半管润滑剂，就开始帮斯科特开拓，一副势要用完，省得浪费的架势。套早就用完了，罗根只是问了句介不介意内射，得到肯定后，也就不再客气，开始享用早餐。

早起的性事让斯科特多了几分困意，完事之后两人缠绵了一会儿，便又双双睡了过去。也不知到底过了多久，斯科特再次醒来的时候，罗根已经穿戴整齐，倚在窗边抽烟了。

“醒了？”

斯科特只是迷迷糊糊地应了一声，翻了个身，瞄到了床头两盒新买的烟，罗根大概出去了一趟，顺便补充了两人的尼古丁库存，斯科特也没多问什么，只是坐起来，意识到自己现在赤身裸体的大律师有几分害羞，只能麻烦罗根把睡袍拿过来，罗根叼着烟模糊不清地说了一句，“又不是没看过”，却还是帮斯科特递了睡袍过来。

斯科特并没有花太多时间梳洗，两人赶在十二点前退了房，一致决定先去趟罗根家。

介于是周末，劳拉大抵也会睡得晚些，罗根自认为不是个好父亲，却也不至于不顾女儿的死活。好歹老父亲给她找了后爸这事，怎么也得跟女儿说一声，同意不同意也由不得她。如果劳拉愿意，他们大概还能一起吃个早午餐，培养培养感情什么的。罗根倒也没鲁莽到直接把斯科特带回去再摊牌，反倒是短信给女儿先打了个预防针——你老爹我给你找了个后爸，带回去给你过过目？

劳拉的回复异常地迅速，却也异常地冷漠——哦，知道。斯科特·萨默斯嘛，你昨天带回来，见过了。

罗根一时间尴尬，最后也只是在斯科特歪着头看向他的时候，轻咳一声，赶紧低头，回了句“吃了吗”。劳拉这次回复得就没那么快了，正在输入的曲线波动了好半天，发过来的却只是句“还没”。没一会儿又“噔噔噔”连续进来了好几条短信，罗根一时间有点诧异女儿突然的热络，但盯着屏幕，眉头却不由自主地拧上了，向来和女儿没怎么交流的罗根，一瞬间有点不知道怎么回复。

斯科特看出了不对，赶紧询问道，“怎么了？劳拉不跟我们吃饭？”

“额……不是。”罗根抚了一下额，重重地叹了口气，“她说她交了个男朋友，想让我见见……”

斯科特一时间沉默，好半天才说出一句，“要不我先回去？你先和劳拉好好谈谈？”

“没事，一起去吧！”说着，罗根叹了口气，把手机递给了斯科特，后者莫名其妙的接过，看到屏幕上的照片，斯科特只觉得脑子嗡嗡直响。照片上的黑发女孩脸上洋溢着幸福，甚至比了个庆祝状的剪刀手，她身边明显有个男人。熟睡中的男人额发低垂，一时间看不清面容，但枕在脑后的大花臂却彻底暴露了身份……


	15. Chapter 15

那纹着天启四骑士的大花臂，别人不认不出，斯科特可不可能认不出来——除了自家发小沃伦·沃辛顿三世，谁还能纹这么个玩意儿。毕竟这是当初恩·沙巴·努尔为未出道的沃伦量身定制的叛逆，除了哪个狂热粉丝，估计也不会再有重样的了。

斯科特就那么盯着屏幕，一时间百感交集。他一度以为是自己的苦苦哀求之下，向来善解人意的好哥们才心软的答应了他的请求；他也想过沃伦可能只是单纯的想到了当年和科特的惨剧，这才决定出手相助。但斯科特从没料到事态会发展成这样，自己居然因为沃伦要泡劳拉而被送上了罗根的床？华尔街大律师都一瞬间有点捋不清这里边的逻辑关系，他拧着眉一时间也不知道该怎么办，只能转头看向罗根。而后者目前大概还没反应过来怎么回事，还在絮絮叨叨地说着女儿大了不中留什么的，感叹着也不知道是哪个臭小子居然骗走了劳拉，不一会儿就说到了劳拉婚礼上他绝对不穿全套西装，抱怨着打领带简直是要了他的命。斯科特和琴还没有孩子，自然不会明白为人父母的心情，罗根此时此刻内心的感慨，斯科特无法理解，但不得不说是另一种折磨。这事情实在太复杂了，斯科特万万没想到自己说出走一步看一步之后，迈出的第一步就如此艰难。斟酌再三，斯科特还是决定给罗根一些暗示，拐弯抹角地问他觉得沃伦这人怎么样。

“沃辛顿三世？”罗根似乎没想到斯科特会问这个，略微顿了顿这才继续说道，“人是挺爽快，当年对劳拉也算不错。不是当着你的面，碍着你和他是好哥们，我才这么说的。当然，也不是因为他帮追到了你。”罗根摸了把自己的下巴，“就……平心而论，如果是单纯做朋友，怎么都好，但女婿吧……你可能不太理解这种心态，作为父亲，我总觉得没有人配得上劳拉。所以他两当年分手，身为劳拉的父亲，我还挺开心的。但反过来想想，沃辛顿那小子确实也没做错什么。”

斯科特点了点头，也没回答，犹豫了半天，这才开了口，“如果他和劳拉复合了呢？”

“也不是不可以，孩子愿意怎么都行吧……”罗根说完，突然意识到哪里不太对，立马掏出手机，翻出了劳拉发来的那张照片，仔细看了好一会儿，“你说图片上这人是沃伦·沃辛顿三世！”

之后的事情完全失控了，斯科特跟着罗根用最快的速度赶回了家。罗根破门而入，冲到没有半点心理准备的沃伦面前，揪着他那白T领子就把人拎了起来，二话不说一拳就上去了，吓得斯科特赶紧上去拉架。罗根被斯科特拉住，怕一不小心伤到他也就没再用力挣扎，只是对着劳拉破口大骂，“他下个月要结婚你不知道吗？他搞大了未婚妻的肚子才奉子成婚你不知道吗？这个精虫上脑的家伙就是他妈的想让你当他情妇！”

先前还在夸着沃伦种种好处的罗根，似乎想通了这一切，认准了沃伦突然把斯科特送他嘴边，完全就为了拿下他的宝贝女儿。沃伦也没有辩解，只是用手捂着被一记重拳击中的左眼，一声不吭，蓝色眼眸蒙了灰。

“你有什么资格说我！”本来蹲在沃伦身边，试图帮他检查伤势的劳拉猛地站了起来，“沃伦这还没结婚呢！你还找了个……”话还没说完，罗根的巴掌已经扬了起来，好在沃伦反应更快赶紧把劳拉拉到身后，斯科特也赶紧拉住了罗根，轻微的摇了摇头。

即使沃伦这事做得不厚道，但也不代表斯科特会放任好哥们被冤枉，一时忘了身份，说道，“其实沃伦……”

“闭嘴。”沃伦及时呵止了斯科特，“这话是你能说的吗？律师执照还要不要了！”说着，沃伦深吸了一口气，这才继续说道，“那不是我的孩子，我和坎蒂丝也不是真结婚。我能说的就这么多……”

“……”罗根叹了口气，掏出烟盒，给斯科特递了一支，想了想又递了一支给沃伦，“谁能证明？”

沃伦恭恭敬敬地接过，立马掏出火机帮罗根点上，听到罗根丢来的问题，只是撇了撇嘴说没有，也没叼上那烟，只是尴尬地夹在指尖。罗根又转头看向斯科特，后者歪了一下头，一瞬间端起了职业假笑，来了句不痛不痒的无可奉告，他也没让沃伦帮忙，只是接过了火机，自己给点上了。罗根无奈，只得深吸了一口气，试图让自己就此冷静下来，碍着女儿在场，罗根还是选择了委婉的用词，“小子，我就问你一个问题，你成全我和斯科蒂，是不是为了得到劳拉？”

沃伦微微一愣，似乎没想到罗根居然想到这方面去了，僵了好一会儿才回答道，“不……不是，我甚至不知道劳拉会去X武器。”

罗根这才点了点头，他心里清楚，劳拉确实几乎没去过X武器，所以他才会放任沃伦经常过来喝酒，也是避免女儿看到前男友尴尬，他顿了顿，深吸了一口烟，再次开了口，“你那个名模女友呢？”

沃伦眼神一瞬间暗淡了下来，“我和她分手了，或者说我和她从来没真正在一起过……”

这事斯科特还略知一二，但也只是皮毛，大抵就是出道后的合约情侣，但自从和天启解约之后，沃伦和伊丽莎白就假戏真做，真的成了令人生羡的一对，这么多年分分合合都拆散不了，一时间说根本没在一起过，斯科特都有点难以置信。

“就……很复杂。”

沃伦有点说不下去，斯科特也赶紧救了场，罗根也只得叹了口气，“这事不算完……”

“詹姆斯·豪利特，”劳拉愤愤不平地说道，“你不要得寸进尺！”

罗根拿女儿没办法，心里其实已经依了她，但一时间也拉不下老脸，只得硬着头皮来了一句，“老子又没说不同意，看看他表现再说！”

“这还差不多。”劳拉对此似乎非常满意，随手用手背拍了一下沃伦的胸口，来了句“好好表现。”便自顾自去翻冰袋了。

劳拉一走，罗根一把用手肘箍住了沃伦的脖颈，顺势把他整个人都拖了过去，“今天放过你，你要是再敢让劳拉难过，看你怎么死！”

沃伦连应了好几声，突然间僵住，“等等，罗根，按道理我应该叫你岳父对吧！”罗根一时间没反应过来，只是点了点头，沃伦一脸纠结，“那斯科特跟了你，我要怎么称呼斯科特？”


	16. Chapter 16

“斯科特。”斯科特轻咳一声，赶紧抢在罗根开口前，近乎尴尬地回答道，“斯科特就好。”

“那好吧！”沃伦好容易挣脱出罗根的魔爪，他甚至不怕死地把手肘搭在斯科特“你可不要后悔哦，斯科蒂！”

罗根眼睛一眯，还没来得及发作，劳拉已经找来了冰袋，将沃伦连拉带拖按进沙发里，“别贫了，你再招惹斯科特，被罗根揍了，我可不护着你了！”说着还顺势摸了摸沃伦的脸，“还好，淤青范围不太大，墨镜应该遮得住。我去换个衣服化个妆，你好好坐在这敷一会儿。我们去哪吃饭？”沃伦应了一声，听话地扶好冰袋，说是已经预定了一家很棒的餐厅。

客厅里一时间陷入了沉默，斯科特不知道沃伦是不是真的像看起来的那么平静，还有闲情雅致用法语和主厨询问今天的特色菜。但斯科特心里清楚，反正自己是真的静不下来。罗根也是。两人对视一眼，不约而同地点上了烟，就这么在沉默中各自烦躁着各自的苦恼。罗根大抵在苦恼女儿的不省心，吃回头草就算了，还找了这棵最不让人省心的草。而斯科特则是苦恼于所谓的“自由”居然会如此的步履维艰，他打死也没想到在他和罗根的自由大道添堵的，居然会是自己最好的哥们。即使现在的斯科特已经想通，沃伦可能根本就不是故意的。但想通不代表理解，斯科特大多数时候是根本无法理解沃伦的，但他不得不承认大多数时候他也特别佩服沃伦——无论发生什么，沃伦似乎从没有烦恼过，就像现在刚被罗根打了一拳的沃伦，唯一烦恼的就是左眼会不会淤青，而不是不得不面对的，将来和斯科特、和罗根要怎么相处。得过且过不是斯科特的生活态度，即使他已经下定决心走一步看一步……

也不知是黑发女孩太过磨蹭，还是斯科特实在太过焦虑，以至于不一会儿就抽烟了三支烟，当他再一次拿起桌上的烟盒的时候，就连罗根这么个老烟枪都看不下去了。

“慢点抽，别急。”罗根不动声色地拿起烟盒，把烟递到斯科特嘴边，又帮他点上，便随手把烟丢进了沃伦怀里，“小子来一支？”说着，不容置疑地把火机都递到了沃伦面前，吓得后者连冰袋都顾不得，用最快的速度抽出一根叼上，接过火机忙说他自己来就好。斯科特有那么一瞬间反应过来，也许沃伦可不好过，或者说难听点就是，他完全就是自找苦吃。这让斯科特突然觉得稍微释然了一点，但绝对不是幸灾乐祸——沃伦夹在劳拉和罗根中间必定不会好过，现在仔细想想，沃伦再怎么色迷心窍，大抵也没有傻到，深思熟虑后还给自己找罪受。斯科特突然间意识到，现在大概算是暴风雨前的平静。

情况在劳拉化好了妆，穿着黑底碎花吊带连衣裙走出房间的那一刻，急转直下。黑发女孩对此即将一无所知，她拎着那不算长，甚至可以说太短了些的裙摆，炫耀似的转了个圈，“怎么样？好看吗？”

沃伦还没来得及回应自己的女友，便注意到了身旁的人表情不太对劲。果不其然，罗根皱着眉来了一句，“你穿那是什么？露背又露腿的，出门多危险，去给我换掉！”

听了这话，劳拉像所有青春期的少女那样，插着腰抱怨道，“凭什么！我不换！我都有男朋友了！”

罗根也没随即爆发，只是随手将抽了大半的烟捻灭，转头就把矛头指向了沃伦，厉声道，“沃辛顿三世，是你让她穿成这样的？”

沃伦一如既往地反应迅速，没等罗根发话，便已经自觉地站了起来，只是还没等沃伦开口，罗根那边已经发了话，劳拉这头也不甘示弱地来了句，“我爱穿什么就穿什么！要你管！沃尔！你倒是说句话啊！”

这下斯科特彻底看出了沃伦的尴尬，即使沃伦一直掩饰得极好。如果不是从小一起长大的情分，斯科特还真是差点漏了过去。但沃伦并没有让劳拉失望，他只是微微一笑，做出了评价，“挺好看的。”劳拉这才满意地展露笑颜，得意地朝罗根轻哼一声，当然，在罗根最终发飙之前，沃伦再次开了口，“我刚看天气预报，说今天好像要降温？穿这么点，可别着凉了。”理由不算好，但也不至于太过蹩脚。不等劳拉反应，沃伦便径直进了她的闺房。不多时便挑了件黑色长款外套出来，左边衣袖上精致的玫瑰刺绣，与印花裙上的玫瑰图案交相呼应。纯黑过膝袜搭配马丁靴，再来对荆棘玫瑰耳饰，沃伦似乎还觉得美中不足，从房间里挑了半天，有点遗憾地来了一句，“缺点什么……待会出门给你挑个帽子可好？”

罗根看了女儿终于穿得不那么暴露，这才对沃伦稍微和颜悦色了一点。劳拉对这样的搭配也还算满意，就没多说什么。斯科特不由得佩服地朝沃伦挑了一下眉，后者耸了耸肩问现在是不是可以去吃饭了。

这顿饭吃得还算顺畅，除了罗根嫉妒女儿嫉妒得几乎要疯掉——斯科特拒绝在公共场合被喂食，这让罗根极度不爽，差点没把气撒在沃伦身上。沃伦明显全程心惊胆战，一脸尴尬地叼着劳拉递来的叉子上的圣女果，他稍微拉下一点墨镜，左眼还带着些许遮瑕膏都没这彻底的淤青，蓝眼睛楚楚可怜地看着斯科特。为了不让好哥们为难，斯科特叹了口气，拉过罗根的手，叼走了餐叉上被切成小块半生不熟的牛排。

罗根微微一愣，看了看进入室内就脱掉了外套的女儿劳拉，又看了看正抿了一小口柠檬水的斯科特，最终还是勉强就此放过了沃伦……


	17. Chapter 17

罗根决定暂时放过沃伦·沃辛顿三世，只是暂时。他反复告诉自己这不代表什么，自己没有原谅沃辛顿三世害女儿早恋，也没有默许沃辛顿三世成为自己的女婿。即使在场所有人心里都清楚，罗根和斯科特能走到这一步，沃伦当真出了不少力。看在斯科特的份上，四人还算顺利地吃完早午餐，再一起步行回了罗根的住处。

介于斯科特一进屋就叫上沃伦去阳台谈心，客厅里剩下的父女两一时间尴尬到极点。罗根沉默了好一会儿，直到劳拉都准备起身回房的那一刻，才下定决心叫住了她。

“聊聊？”

罗根的提议，劳拉并没有拒绝，只是点了点头，便一屁股坐回原位，来了句不咸不淡的“聊吧”。早已习惯了女儿的冷淡，罗根也没多在意，只是看似不在意地瞄了劳拉一眼，难得心平气和地说道，“我也知道，事到如今，就算我阻止你和沃辛顿那小子在一起，也没有什么立场。也许在你心目中，我从来不是什么称职的丈夫、父亲，你甚至至今都不愿意叫我一声爸，但劳拉，不管你愿不愿意，你毕竟是我的女儿。”罗根不动声色地点上一支烟，借着呼出烟雾的那一瞬间，轻叹了一口气，“我毕竟比你大得多，经历的也比你多得多。但即使是我，也无法左右你的人生，你也成年了，你自己选的路，就算哭着也要自己走完。你可想清楚了，他沃辛顿那小子真结婚也好，假结婚也罢，在外人眼里你就是第三者介入。你也别现在嫌你老子我说话难听，那群狗仔不会放过他，更不会放过你。”劳拉似乎没想到自家老爸会问这个，愣了好一会儿都没能开口答上一句。罗根也没多在意，只是给了劳拉一些消化的时间，他沉默着抽完那根烟，将它捻灭在烟灰缸里，这才再度开口，“你能不能告诉我，你到底喜欢他什么？”

劳拉微微皱眉，似乎在思考，良久才哑着嗓子说了句，“我……不知道。”

我不知道？

怎么会是我不知道？

罗根也没料到劳拉会给出这么个答案，还没来得及多问，便听到看劳拉反问了一句，“罗根，你知道自己喜欢斯科特什么吗？”

这个问题，罗根当真没有想过。被女儿猛地这么一问，罗根一瞬间意识到自己和斯科特真正认识的时间，其实还不到一周，甚至比劳拉认识沃伦的时间还要短。准确的说，在昨晚之前两人见面的时长也就区区几小时，却像所有在酒吧看对眼的一夜情对象一样，发展迅速得就连向来纵情声色的罗根自己这么一寻思都觉得不可思议。罗根开始努力回想自己喜欢斯科特什么，脑海里闪现无数关于斯科特的片段，却发现酒吧里昏暗的灯光和震耳欲聋的音乐导致斯科特的面容都有几分模糊不清；那天清晨棕发男人灿烂无比的笑容和无意识露出的小虎牙，在逆光之下显得如此的不真切；就连两人那一夜春宵在脑中遗留的都没了最初拿房卡刷开套房那一刻的期待和欣喜……但脑海里挥之不去的声音却一遍又一遍地强调，他是我的，他必须是我的，他只能是我的。占有，成了所谓爱情的全部，其余的一切，努力拼凑、编造，到嘴边所剩下的真的只有简简单单的一句“我不知道”。

也许真的太快了，快得罗根自己都来不及反应，他难以置信地发现，自己对斯科特的了解还停留在年轻有为的华尔街大律师，他还没来得背下斯科特所属律所的名字。罗根依稀记得斯科特喜欢车，却记不起详细细节，也没来得及问问斯科特，除了车是否还有什么其他的业余爱好，有没有宠物，喜不喜欢孩子……罗根一瞬间意识到自己对斯科特的了解不至于等于零，却也绝对不会超过一成，这也太不可思议了，就这么莫名其妙地爱上了一个根本不了解的人，却又不可置信地难以割舍，无处逃脱……

爱情，有时候就是诡异得让人想想都觉得后怕。

罗根一瞬间意识到，就连活了大半辈子的自己都没搞懂什么是爱情，又怎么能要求自己刚满十八岁的女儿搞懂？十九岁的自己犯了无法纠正的错，到如今又该拿什么要求才十八岁的女儿做出所谓的正确决定？自己甚至都没能搞明白自己想要什么，又怎么试图要求不过十八岁的女儿理顺一切？

罗根不知道，他感到前所未有的迷茫，一时间也不知道该怎么回答女儿的问题，就这么和女儿僵持着，直到结束谈话的两人从阳台回到客厅。棕发男人走到罗根身边坐下，伸手覆上他的手背，“琴和闺蜜喝下午茶去了，想不想去我家车库逛逛，去看看我的女孩们？”

“好。”罗根答道，反手握住了斯科特的手，那一刻罗根真真实实地感受到那空荡荡的心房一瞬间被填满。大多数时候，爱情，就是如此的蛮不讲理……


End file.
